Teenage Pregnancy
by Buddy0412
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a seventeen year old senior who thought life couldnt be better that was until she fell pregnant, how will she tell her long time boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, how will he react and what will they do?
1. Chapter 1 - Telling Stefan

My name is Elena Gilbert was your average seventeen year old, with two loving parents a younger brother, two best friends Bonnie and Caroline and was dating Stefan Salvatore the quarterback and the hottest guy in school everyone wanted him but he picked me out of everyone else we had been dating since the beginning of last year and you could say my life was perfect except now it was all going to fall apart I was pregnant and knew my parents are going to kill me and had no idea how Stefan is going to react were only seventeen for god's sake

"Lena you're going to be late for school" my mom called up the stairs so I quickly hid the positive pregnancy tests under the sink and fixed my clothes before grabbing my bag and went downstairs

"I'm ready" she drove Jeremy and I to school, I got out sulkily as I had no idea what to do and headed for my locker getting out my books for first period then jumped when I felt arms wrapping around my waist and someone to kiss my neck

"Morning beautiful" I heard Stefan's smooth velvety voice behind me

"Morning" I replied unsure of how to act around him

"You okay you sound tired" he asked leaning against the lockers and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear

"I'm okay didn't get much sleep last night, I was up all night studying" it was sort of true because in truth I had been up all night throwing up trying to be quiet so my parents didn't hear and question me and as much as I hated lying to Stefan I couldn't tell him the truth he would leave me

"You should go easy mid-terms aren't for three weeks"

"Yeah maybe" I mean it's not like I'd ever get to go to college now if I kept this baby

"You sure you're okay" he asked again but before I could answer Bonnie, Care and Lexi walked up to us, Lexi was Stefan's best friend and yes she was a girl but they had never been romantic towards each other since they practically grew up together and I didn't worry I knew Stefan loved me

"Stefan we should have a party tonight Damon's still out of town and we need to celebrate your win tonight" Lexi yelled out excitedly

"Lex I haven't even won tonight's game"

"Of course you will your Mystic Falls best quarterback" she replied smiling at me Lex and I had always gotten along but I couldn't bring myself to back her up because I really didn't want to be dragged to a party tonight and act normal when I was freaking out "Right Elena"

"Yeah you'll win" I replied faking a smile and prayed Stefan didn't see straight through me as he's always been able to read me

"Morning Stefan" we heard the sinister voice of Katherine his ex-girlfriend she was such a bitch, he had broken up with her two years ago but she still didn't get the point that he had moved on, I watched her come up to him and hug him he didn't return the hug of course but it still made my blood boil "Alexia good to see you and Elena" I nodded politely and shut my locker "So Stefan good luck tonight I'll be cheering for you" she kissed his cheek leaving her lipstick mark and ran off in her expensive high heels

"I'll be cheering for you" Lexi mocked Katherine's voice then poked her tongue out at her retreating figure and I smiled "How you dated that Stef seriously"

"Hey I didn't know she was a bitch when I dated her she became that later" I smiled and wiped his cheek just as the bell went "I'll see you in history" I nodded as he kissed my forehead then him and Lex went the opposite way to me, Bon and Care

"You're very quiet today Lena usually you would tell Katherine where to stick her lipstick" Caroline said as we walked to math

"I'm tired and not at all bothered to deal with her today" it was again half true I know I should tell someone but wasn't ready to admit it to anyone yet I don't want anyone to treat me differently or for rumours to start

We sat down in our seats and classes started I paid attention to the best of my ability and soon found myself already in third period walking into history I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulder and looked up to see Stefan smiling down at me which made me feel bad as I've ruined his life by getting pregnant he's the star athlete of Mystic Falls and could even get a scholarship but now everything's ruined

"You okay" he asked so I smiled up at him for good measure as we took our seats which were next to each other

"Never better" I replied when that didn't seem to satisfy him I squeezed his hand just as Alaric came in he was my uncle as he got married to Jenna my Aunt and he was the history teacher here

"Okay class today we are going to begin-" I tuned him out and sat back just thinking about how my life is going to play out now I picture myself telling Stefan and him either taking off or accepting that he is a father, I skip college and have to get a job, my parents kick me out so I live in a dingy apartment barely paying for the important things "Elena" I heard Ric call my name so I looked up to see everyone staring at me and knew I clearly missed something "Have you been paying even the slightest attention" I shook my head and he sighed "Elena I expect this behaviour from others not you" I nodded and he left me be I saw Stefan looking at me with pinched eyebrows which meant he was worried or frustrated

After class we all walked into the cafeteria and grabbed food which wasn't much as I couldn't bring myself to eat much I know that I should be but I was to nauseous, we sat down at our usual seat and I watched as everyone talked and acting completely normal when everything was about to change at least for Stefan and I it was

"You sure you're okay Elena your acting really weird today did I do something wrong" Stefan asked me and I almost slipped up telling him right there and then but caught myself now was not the time especially with so many ears that could hear

"I'm fine I swear just tired"

"Are you on your, you know" I jumped when he asked that I usually would have blushed but freaked out did Stefan keep track of my period I didn't think guys notice that sort of thing

"Stefan we are in the cafeteria" I responded instead of telling him yet again

"You're worrying me Elena"

"And I'm telling you I'm okay" sort of I added in my head

School went by so quick and I was glad about that as it got me momentarily away from Stefan's worried glances that I knew I'd have to face again tonight as I was going to his game like I had since we started going out I hadn't missed a single one and I wasn't about to let this stop me

When I got there I saw Stefan by his Porsche with Lexi they were sneaking swigs of bourbon which made me smile I always caught them doing this before games, when they heard me walk up they quickly stashed it in case it was someone else but both relaxed when they saw it was me

"You want some Elena" Lexi offered and I went to take it but then remembered that I couldn't so I dropped my hand just as she passed it to me and the bottle dropped smashing, we all quickly looked around in case someone heard that I felt bad as the bottle was only half empty

"Sorry"

"It's okay it was Damon's anyway" I laughed for the first time today and it felt good they were always stealing Damon's liquor "And I brought a spare" he reached into his back seat and grabbed another bottle and went to pass it to me but I refused this time "You sure"

"Yeah don't want to get caught tonight" I played it off he nodded and took another swig but I could see he found it strange since I never cared about getting caught before

"Salvatore get your ass on the field" Mr Tanner yelled and we quickly hid the bottle as he passed it to Lex then kissed my forehead

"Wish me luck" he said smiling

"You don't need it but good luck" I kissed his cheek and he jogged off to the field

"Is everything okay you're not going to break up with him are you" Lexi asked as we walked towards the bleachers

"No why would you think that is that what Stefan thinks" I asked her panicked did Stefan think I wanted to break up with him

"No he just thinks you're on your period but I'm a girl I know the signs to know that you aren't so what's up you can tell me just don't break his heart Stefan loves you more than anything" she replied so I looked around I was going to tell her I needed advice and trusted Lex not to run screaming I was pregnant to anyone I pulled her somewhere quiet, I know I should probably tell Stefan first but was scared of how he'd react still "Okay your creeping me out Elena what's wrong"

"I'll tell you but you have to swear not to say a word to anyone especially Stefan"

"I won't I promise but please tell me you're not breaking up with him" I know she cares about Stefan and would hate to see me break his heart

"I'm not I love Stefan more than anything and couldn't imagine my life without him" I replied and took a breath as here goes nothing, I looked around quickly just to make sure no one was around and they were all at the game which would be starting any minute "Lexi I'm pregnant" I watched her eyes widen and she cussed

"Oh shit is it Stefan's"

"Of course it is he's the only one I have had sex with" it's true I gave him my virginity two months into our one and half year relationship

"Oh my god he is going to freak out are you sure did you take a test"

"Three and they were all positive" I replied remembering sitting in my bathroom this morning looking at the three positive tests

"It could still be wrong right I mean you used protection" I frowned as the last couple of times we hadn't as we didn't have any with us "Oh you idiots" I shushed her as she was getting loud

"Lex no one can find out" she nodded

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me but you have to tell Stefan"

"I'm scared that he'd leave me or make me get rid of it" I replied looking down at my hands

"Elena he'd never do that he may get angry at himself and at you momentarily but he'd come around and accept the responsibility if you wanted to keep the baby, now come on let's get out there act casual and cheer on our favourite quarterback" she linked her arm with mine and we walked to the bleachers

"Lexi thank you"

"No worries" she leaned into my ear "As long as I get to be the cool Aunt" I laughed and nodded if we decided to keep this baby which is something I want to decide with Stefan she's so going to be god mother

We sat in the front row and I found Stefan easy as I know his number off by heart having worn his jersey many times after we had sex or slept at his house he was number seventeen, he saw me and blew me a kiss in his own personal way, he'd kiss his fingers than toss it to me like he was tossing a football he had started that when we first started dating and I came to his games it made me blush every time he did it

"I can't believe he still does that it's so gross" Lexi said that every time he did it which made me blush redder

"I still find it cute" Caroline said sitting down on my other side and Bonnie sat next to her "I wish someone could be like that with me your so lucky Lena" huh if only she knew how unlucky I was, I saw Lex give me a knowing look and I smiled at her it felt so good finally having someone know I wasn't alone with this anymore

The game started and we cheered our team on and by half time we were already six points ahead because of Stefan getting so many of the touchdowns, he ran over to the benches grabbed his water bottle then came over to us he went to give me a hug but was all sweaty so I pushed on his chest giggling

"Stefan you're all sweaty"

"Salvatore game now, girls later" Tanner called him back and he kissed my forehead then ran back to the benches, I saw Katherine glaring at me even after a year and half she still envied me and accused me of stealing Stefan when they had already been broken up three months before Stefan started chasing me

Even though most of the school knew that it was Stefan who had chased me not the other way around, I remember the day he came into the library and sat down on my table I knew who he was and never expected him to want to even talk to me but he did asking me out on a date I was reluctant at first expecting it to have been some sort of joke but it wasn't

He admitted to seeing me frequently in the library and felt a pull towards me I had always felt it to but always seen him with beautiful girls like Katherine and Lexi and thought how could a guy like him even go for someone as plain as me but I now know that we were somehow destined to be together as I couldn't imagine my life without him

The final whistle brought me out of my memory and I looked up at the score board we won by twelve points which meant a victory party at Stefan's like every time we win a home game, everyone jumped up cheering as the boys did their victory rituals then Stefan ran over ignoring my earlier protests that he was sweaty and picked me up spinning me around, I immediately felt nauseous with the movement and the smell of his sweat didn't help I looked at Lexi for help she knew straight away

"Stefan go shower so we can set up" he dropped me, kissed my lips chastely then jogged off to the showers as Lexi led me away from the crowd quickly finding a bin where I threw up into "I'm guessing this is going to suck" I nodded as I emptied more of my stomach into the bin

I wiped my mouth with a tissue she held out and stood back up straight I was lucky that Lex had been able to get me out of there before I threw up in front of everyone as that would definitely start some rumours that I didn't want spread

We walked back to Stefan's Porsche to wait for him to shower, when he finally came out he wrapped an arm around my waist and it made me guilty that he had no idea I was carrying his child or that he had to be careful, I saw Lex in the corner of my eye nodding towards him telling me to tell him but I couldn't there were too many people around

"So hey why don't you two head to the boarding house I'll catch a ride with Kol" she said nodding to another football player which had a crush on her I felt like she was doing it on purpose and she confirmed my suspicions when Stefan went to his car to put his bag in the boot and she leaned in whispering that I tell him before the party then ran off to catch a ride with Kol

Stefan came back over to me and wrapped me back into his arms, he leaned down to kiss me but I turned my head last minute I didn't want him to taste the vomit that I could still taste on my breathe

"Everything okay"

"Yeah I'm just not feeling well" I replied getting out of his grasp and walked to his car opening the passage door I know he usually likes doing it for me but I wanted to get somewhere where I could tell him and knew that no one would be at his for another hour as they all would go home and change

I also didn't want to kiss him as I wouldn't be able to restrain myself from going further as we usually ended up having sex after his games as he was so hopped up on adrenalin that we always ended up having sex in the backseat of his car

"Elena please you have to tell me what's going on we always tell each other everything I'm really starting to worry" I felt bad as his voice broke and I knew Lex was right he was starting to doubt I wanted to be with him Stefan always thought that one day I was going to wake up and leave him as he thought I was too good for him when that was the other way around

"Can I tell you later after the party for now I just want to have a good time" I replied getting into his car I saw him slide in as well but he didn't start the car I looked up and he was staring straight ahead

"If you're going to break up with me I'd rather it be done now" I sighed out loud

"No Stefan I'm not breaking up with you I love you more than anything" I grabbed his hand which got him to look at me

"Then what's wrong you've been distant all day and that's what it feels like"

"Stefan please I will tell you after the party you deserve to enjoy your victory I promise you I'm not breaking up with you I love you way too much"

"Elena I couldn't possibly enjoy tonight when I know there's something wrong" he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap which was really difficult in the front of this car as it was a tight fit I was pressed up against him

"Stefan I will ruin your night if I tell you now"

"If you're not happy than my nights already ruined so please just tell me I'll still love you no matter what it is" I sighed as I knew he wasn't going to let this go it was now or never

"Stefan I, I'm" I couldn't bring myself to do it

"Are you moving away" I laughed but it fell flat I had to tell him and stop being a coward

"Stefan I'm pregnant" I blurted out


	2. Chapter 2 - Victory Party

i just told stefan i was pregnant and I wasn't sure he heard me as he didn't say anything but then he started laughing I grew mad this wasn't funny

"That's funny Elena seriously"

"I am serious Stefan" I watched his face drain of colour when he knew I wasn't joking I felt tears start rolling down my cheeks this is it he's going to tell me to get out

"When" I heard him ask and at first I didn't understand what he was asking "When how long have you known" he asked again finding his voice

"This morning it's why I have been so cold I didn't know how to tell you" I replied as I felt him wipe a few tears away from my cheeks

"Okay so the test could be wrong" I know he was hoping it was wrong but I knew they weren't as I have all the symptoms nausea, missed period and three out of three positive tests

"There not I took three and they all came back positive" I looked down I was waiting for him to tell me to get out or push me off his lap but he didn't instead lifted my head to look him in the eyes and I lost myself as I saw tears swimming in his green eyes but knew they'd never fall as Stefan rarely cries not since his dad died he won't show weakness

"Have you been having morning sickness" I nodded unable to form anymore words "Missed your period" I nodded again "How many days?"

"A week and a half" I replied and he cursed

"Ok we'll figure something out maybe see a doctor tomorrow and find out our options" I looked back up at him in shock "I didn't mean abortion I would never do that this is both our fault" he was interrupted by his phone ringing I felt it vibrating underneath me he lifted me up slightly digging into his pockets and answered it "Hello" "I'll be there soon Lex, I'm dealing with something you know where all the liquor is, fine I'll be there in ten" he hung up groaned in frustration "Do you still want to party or would you like to go home" he looked back at me and I looked down I knew he'd want nothing to do with me

"I'll go home if that's what you want" he lifted my head as soon as the words left my lips

"No that's not what I meant I just mean are you okay to party I know you can't drink"

"Stefan its okay I can do this by myself if you want nothing to do-"

"No, no Elena I love you and I'm not going to leave you alone in this" he moved me to my seat and clipped the seat belt in then started the engine "I'm sorry I'm just freaking out okay" he said grabbing my hand and pulled out of the empty parking lot

"I've been freaking out all day"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner" he asked as we headed towards his place

"I was scared of how you'd react" I replied looking out the window this car ride was making me nauseous

"You okay" he asked sensing something was wrong

"Just a little nauseous" I breathed out

"Do you need me to stop" I shook my head but he pulled over anyway getting out of the car and came around to my side opening the door squatting beside me "I never thought I'd be doing this so young" he smiled but I didn't find this funny

"This isn't a joke Stefan" I snapped at him

"I know that I'm just trying to ease the tension I'm sorry"

"Let's just go please I'm fine" he nodded closed my door and got back in driving

We finally made it to his house which still amazed me on how big it was it was only him and his brother since there dad died two years ago from cancer so Damon became Stefan's primary care giver although he pretty much cares for himself as Damon is never home and I avoid him when he is as he likes to be inappropriate

"Wait here I'll be right back" Stefan said when he entered the kitchen I saw Lex had already laid out snacks and I found myself picking at them as I was hungry I hadn't eaten much today

"Hey I was wondering when you'd get here" Lex said coming up behind me and smiled when she saw I had a mouth full of food "Hungry"

"Little bit" I smiled

"So did you tell him he sounded vexed on the phone" I nodded just as Stefan came back in

"There you are I was looking for you did you find the alcohol"

"Nope so I raided Damon's stash"

"He's going to kill us you know" Stefan smiled at her "Are you sure this is going to be enough food"

"I only put those out for Elena since most of the others kids aren't going to be thinking about food" I shot her a look I didn't tell him that I told Lex

"Yeah because I'm always hungry at parties" I tried covering it but I know Stefan knew me to well

"Wait Lex you know" I shook my head why did he have to read me so well

"Oh I thought she told you that she told me"

"You told Lex and not me"

"Lexi shook it out of me she also thought I was breaking up with you and was ready to kick my ass"

"Was not" Lex replied petulantly "Stefan relax she needed to tell someone before she told you the poor girl was freaking out"

"I'm sorry Stefan" I cried for no reason

"Hey whoa why are you crying" Stefan hugged me and it only made me cry harder

"And so it begins" we heard Lex mutter

"What begins" Stefan asked her and suddenly I was laughing "What the hell one minute your crying and now laughing"

"It's the hormones Stefan so good luck" Lex replied and punched his arm then ran off

"Wait are you telling me that the-" he looked around then pointed to my stomach "Is messing with your emotions" I nodded and started laughing again

"Stefan its normal I think" he shook his head and kissed me picking me up by my waist but I could tell he was a bit hesitant

"So I'm going to be dealing with this for a whole nine months"

"I think it stops eventually but shh people are starting to arrive I don't want it plastered across school that I got" I pointed to my stomach discretely as people were starting to arrive

"I agree at least until you start showing"

Almost the entire school was here in just an hour, I had lost Stefan in the crowd a couple of minutes ago I was using him tonight to deflect people handing me drinks which had happened three times already I just quickly put them down and walked away trying to find him the music was so loud it was starting to give me a headache

"Stefan" I called out but it was way too loud I couldn't even hear myself over the music so I decided to go upstairs to find some quiet, I walked into the first bathroom to see a couple making out so I quickly closed the door and walked up the other flight of stairs that leads to Stefan's room

I opened the door and found Stefan he was on his bed with Katherine leaning over him their lips locked I gasped and Stefan pushed Katherine off himself

"Elena it's not wha-" I didn't let him finish I closed the door and ran downstairs hearing him running after me "Lena, ELENA, Elena wait" he grabbed my hand just as I reached the bottom of the stairs "Please she followed me up there I was looking for you when we got separated"

"How could you" I yelled out not believing his story for a second

"Lena please"

"No I get it, I tell you and you find the first thing available"

"Elena it wasn't like that she kissed me and pushed me down on the bed just as you walked in you have to believe me you're all I want"

"It's not just about us Stefan" I cried turning and ran outside and down his driveway but crashed head first into someone and I would have fell back if they didn't catch me

"Elena" I heard someone's voice above me so I looked up to who it was I crashed into

"Damon"

"What's wrong are you okay did someone hurt you" he asked

"Yes, no I have to go" I tried to move around him but he held onto my arm

"Where's my brother"

"Doesn't matter I have to go"

"I'll take you home but first I have to break up this party I told him no parties this week but Stefan never listens" he held onto me and walked back to the house as soon as he walked through slamming the door shut the music stopped this wasn't the first party Damon had broken up "Parties over get out, the cops are on their way" everyone scrambled out I caught sight of Stefan he was searching the crowd and I knew it was for me

"Damon" I heard him say when he caught sight of him and then saw me behind Damon "Elena I've been looking everywhere for you" I didn't answer him instead hid further behind Damon

"I found her running down the driveway" Damon answered for me

"You shouldn't be running Elena what were you thinking" Stefan scolded me like a child and I looked up at Damon, everyone was gone it was only him, Stefan, Lex and me left

"Stefan what happened" Damon asked him shielding me sensing I didn't want to talk to Stefan

"It was a misunderstanding"

"A misunderstanding, a misunderstanding" I yelled out angry "How is you making out with Katherine in your room a misunderstanding"

"I told you Elena she attacked me you know I'd never"

"Of course you would there's no baggage with her, you don't have to deal with her like you do me"

"Elena of course you're not baggage you know Katherine and you know she would try anything to break you two up don't let her get what she wants" Lexi tried to reason with me

"No Lex he knew exactly what he was doing, he didn't want to accept that he got me pregnant so he went after the first available thing out there"

"YOU WHAT" we heard Damon yell I had completely forgot about him being here


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Repercussions

"Stefan how could you be that stupid are you trying to ruin your life, what about college your football scholarship you just messed up everything you worked for" Damon yelled

"Damon not now" Stefan growled I know he hated it when Damon tried to act like their father

"Yes now you just ruined your life because you couldn't keep your dick to yourself if you think I'm going to let you ruin your life, what would dad say if he was here" I flinched as I saw anger flash past Stefan's eyes

"You don't get to bring dad into this Damon and you're not my father"

"Well someone has to tell you what an idiot you are for ruining your life for a pretty face" I jumped back and felt the tears in my eyes threatning to spill over "Elena I didn't mean"

"Damon just go it's what your good at" Stefan spat at him and approached me but I backed away from him as well

"Don't" I said but he wasn't listening "NO" I yelled and he stopped

"Elena I swear I didn't cheat on you I love you and I love this baby please don't leave me"

"I want to go home" I replied looking at Lexi she was the only one I wanted to be around right now

"Of course" she answered grabbing Stefan's keys out of his pocket he was to frozen to get them back like he usually would have as no one drives his car without permission "Stefan she needs time" I heard her say as we walked outside I got into the passenger seat and clipped my seat belt in feeling the tears fall as I looked at him just staring after us from the door as we drove away

I couldn't believe this is happening an hour ago I was so happy that I had let him know about the baby but now everything has fallen apart

"Elena I know it seems like he did it but I know Stefan he would never cheat on you he'd tell you if he had a problem with you he's not that type of guy and deep down you know that so please think about that before you take you and this baby away from him" Lex reasoned with me as she pulled up outside my house "Call me if you need anything or call Stefan" I nodded and got out of the car walking stiffly up my porch steps watching her drive away

I walked inside and jumped when I saw my parents waiting inside for me they looked pissed which was strange as I've never pissed them off this bad

"Sit down Elena we need to talk" my father said pointing to the lounge I thought maybe it was because I was out late but they knew I would go to the party with Stefan and they loved him so I know it wasn't that, but then my dad reached into his pocket and pulled out three white sticks and I knew straight away what they were

"Dad"

"This had better be a joke Elena your mother found these while cleaning up the bathroom"

"I can explain"

"You better young lady because this isn't funny"

"It's not supposed to be funny, dad I'm pregnant" I told them and my dad got even angrier

"How could you be this stupid Elena have we not taught you how to respect yourself we thought you knew better we expect this behaviour from your brother not you do you want to throw away your future because that is what you have done"

"Dad we didn't plan it, it just happened" I tried to reason

"These things don't just happen Elena you could have prevented this by not doing it or wearing a condom for god's sake"

"Dad please I know that but it's done and there's nothing we can do"

"Oh yes there is your mother is taking you to the clinic tomorrow and you are going to fix your mistakes" NO way in hell

"Dad NO" I cried out

"Yes I am not having you ruin your life because you and Stefan could not keep your hands to yourselves, I also never want you to see that boy again do you understand me"

"No I will not, I love him dad and this isn't your decision to make" I replied standing up

"To hell it isn't your my daughter living under my roof so you are doing this tomorrow or you can pack your bags and get out"

"Fine" I stormed up stairs and packed a bag I had no idea where I would go I couldn't go to Stefan's, Lexi couldn't take me as she lives in a small apartment with her mom and she was probably staying with Stefan tonight, Bonnie and Caroline didn't know I had nowhere but I couldn't do this tomorrow I'd rather die first

I grabbed the packed bag and walked downstairs leaving without another word to my parents my mom tried to get me to stay but I couldn't stay there not now my dad was trying to kill my baby, Stefan's baby I know he had a right to know what my dad wanted to do I just couldn't bring myself to call him but Lex said I should call her if I needed anything maybe she could lend me money to stay at the motel

I dialled Lexi but only got her voicemail and looked at the clock it was twelve at night I tried a couple more times but still no answer which only left me one choice I dialled the number and waited until the voice I used to love hearing answered

"Hello" he sounded like he was battling sleep

"Stefan" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes

"Elena are you okay"

"Stefan I need your help" I replied trying to keep the tears at bay

"Is it the baby is something wrong?" he replied sounding worried and it broke my heart as he really does care about this baby

"I need money" I tried hoping he just give the money and not ask questions

"Elena what's going on your not running are you" I cried and sat down on a picnic table at the park near my house "Lena please talk to me your scaring me"

"It's my dad he wants me to get an abortion" I heard him suck in a breathe

"Where are you I'll come and get you" he heard him rummaging around probably looking for his keys

"No I just need to borrow money I'll pay you back as soon as I can" I didn't want to see him yet I wasn't ready to forgive him

"Elena I'm not letting you roam around the streets pregnant even if we are over I still love you and that's my baby you're carrying so tell me where you are" he sounded slightly angry which made me give in

"The park near my house" I replied feeling the tears spill over my lids, he knew which one I was talking about as we used to come here when we first started dating

"Okay stay there I'll be there as quick as I can don't talk to anyone" I nodded even though he couldn't see me and heard a car door close on his end of the line "Everything's going to be okay Elena I promise" I hung up and waited

I saw a red car approaching twenty minutes later and thinking it was Stefan I stood up but it wasn't I was starting to get scared of being out here this late in the dark, I sat back down but jumped when I felt someone grab my shoulder and screamed

"Hey, hey it's me" I heard Stefan and turned around hugging him "Are you okay, the baby"

"Stefan" I cried I was actually glad to see him even though he did break my heart earlier today

"Shh you're okay Elena I'll never let anything happen to you or our baby" he led me to his Porsche where I saw Lex sitting in the back

"Elena are you okay, I cannot believe your parents kicked you out" she said jumping out of the car hugging me she stank of bourbon and it made me slightly sick

"I'm fine" I replied but could feel myself trembling I just wanted this nightmare over I wish I could just wake up tomorrow and it was all a dream, I felt Stefan drape his jacket over my shoulders and sit me in the car once Lex had gotten back in

He closed the door and drove back to his once there I got out slowly as the trip made me nauseous cars in general made me nauseous lately then he led me to the kitchen where he got me a glass of water

"She okay" Damon came into the kitchen making me jump as I didn't expect him to be here still

"I think she's in shock but other than that she's okay I hope" Stefan replied rubbing my shoulders

"Maybe we should take her to the doctors" I shook my head that was the last place I wanted to be right now especially when my father suggested to terminate the pregnancy

"No I'll keep an eye on her for now" Stefan said leading me upstairs, but I didn't want to go to his bedroom I'd only be able to picture him on the bed with Katherine

"No not your room"

"I know" he lead me to a guest bedroom instead and sat me down on the bed than left only to come back a couple of minutes later with one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers "Here fresh out of the wash" I took them and smiled but it quickly faulted

"Thankyou" I replied unsure of anything else to say to him

"I'll leave you to get some rest I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me just text"

"NO" I yelled and grabbed his hand I didn't want to be alone right now "Please don't leave me alone"

"Hey shh" he hugged me tucking my head under his chin "It's okay nobody is going to touch our baby I promise"

"Don't leave me" I repeated

"Okay I won't leave you" I nodded knowing he'd stay so I went to the bathroom and changed then came back seeing him laying a top of the covers in his boxers and a singlet he sat up when he saw me coming but laid back down when I climbed in the bed and settled myself on his chest listening to his heartbeat I know I shouldn't be doing this but I needed to be close to someone right now "Elena" he began and I knew he wanted to talk but I just couldn't not tonight

"Shh please not tonight" I wrapped my arm around his waist

"Okay" he kissed my forehead and I flinched "Goodnight" I nodded and fell asleep safely in the arms of the only person I ever loved and still will love no matter what

I found myself having a dream that my parents came here and dragged me kicking and screaming to their car with Stefan trying to get to me but he couldn't no matter how much he ran then I was in a doctor's office and they took our baby from me I jumped startled and screamed out

"Elena" I heard Stefan say from beside me

"Stefan" I crashed back into his chest and cried my life is so messed up I'm scared of my parents which is something no kid should ever be scared of

"Shh I'm here, I'm here"

"M…my…parents…they took….our…baby"

"They're not going to touch you or this baby over my dead body okay you have to calm down"

"I…can't…Stefan"

"Shh yes you can breathe in" I sucked in a breathe "Breathe out" I puffed the air back out and repeated until I calmed down

"Stefan I'm so scared, what are we going to do, what are we thinking were kids ourselves"

"Hey, hey look at me" I met his eyes and saw he had tears in them again which broke my heart as I'm doing this to him "We are going to try everything we can to be good parents, I'll get a job and see if Damon will let me tap into my inheritance" I shook my head

"I can't let you pay for everything" I replied but he shook his head

"Listen to me Lena I love you and I want to help you and our baby until you can get back on your feet you let me take care of you's"

"Stefan what about school were finishing our senior year"

"I don't care about school"

"You can have a football scholarship, you can go to college I can't let you throw your future away for me I can't"

"The baby's my future" he replied placing his hand on my stomach and I placed my hand over his crying I hated that my emotions are so haywire and out of my control

"What about your father it was his dream that you go to college on a football scholarship"

"I don't care all I care about is you and our baby" I threaded my fingers in his hair and brought our lips together

"I love you so much Stefan" he kissed me back cupping both my cheeks then pulled me down towards the mattress, I hooked my leg over his waist and kissed him as our lives depended on it

"I love you too, god I love you"

"Wait" I came to my senses he had still kissed Katherine and I don't know if I could forgive him for it, I detangled my legs from his sitting up

"What, what is it" he sat up next to me and brushed my hair out of my face

"Katherine" I breathed out

"Elena I swear I didn't kiss her she kissed me just as you walked in I didn't even hear her come in until she turned me around and pushed me to the bed I only fell out of shock I'd never do that to you I have never loved anyone like I love you so please believe me" he was completely crying now and it wasn't very often Stefan cried for no reason especially if he was lying so I found myself believing him

"I believe you and can I rip her head off" I replied making him laugh

"Not in your condition but I'll pass on that request to Lexi" I laughed and he kissed my head softly "Now go to sleep you need rest" I nodded against his chest and pushed my hair out of my face and I fell asleep safely tucked in his arms


	4. Chapter 4 - Confirmation

I stayed in Stefan's embrace all night he didn't leave me and made sure I was okay but I knew that we'd have to face my parents and tell them that we weren't getting rid of this baby we wanted to keep it, we also had to talk with Damon as Stefan planned for me to live here with them but he had left early and we didn't get the chance

"So what do you want to eat" Stefan asked me looking in the fridge

"Bacon" I replied instantly I had been craving bacon a lot lately

"Is that a craving you don't usually eat bacon"

"I have needs Stefan" he laughed and grabbed some out of the freezer and defrosted the packet then started cooking the smell made me even hungrier

"LEXI IF YOU WANT FOOD GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED" he yelled and I laughed they were a couple of kids I swear its one of the reasons I used to love staying over here before all this mess happened as their behaviour made you laugh no matter how hard you tried not to

"ALRIGHT STEF" we heard her yell down the stairs and I laughed again

"What am I getting myself into" I muttered and watched him smile

"Shut it you and eat" he slid a plate full of bacon towards me, my mouth watered and I dug into it munching away like it was my last meal "Slow down you'll make yourself sick"

"This is actually a good morning I'd usually be throwing up by now" I replied chewing on my bacon sighing in happiness I could get used to this

"How long have you been throwing up for" he asked just as Lexi walked in already dressed and looking like she was ready for a fashion show

"Around two weeks" I replied closing my eyes relishing in the taste

"Gross do you have any pop tarts" Lex said rummaging through their cardboards

"No fresh out I can cook eggs" Stefan always did the cooking for both Damon and Lex when she stayed over which was almost every night

"Nope it's a low calorie day" she replied she was always worried about her weight then yelled out in triumph as she brought out Oreos and I laughed Stefan hid his Oreos from her

"I thought it was a low calorie day, stay away from my Oreos" he grabbed the packet but not before she grabbed three of them, I pushed my finished plate towards them and they both looked between me and the plate

"That was full when I walked in how did you eat that fast" Lex said laughing

"I'm pregnant and still hungry so shut it, you don't know what it feels like" Stefan laughed and put more on my plate

"You don't want to gain too much weight though" he said which made me glare at him and drop the bacon

"Wrong move Stefan" I heard Lexi mutter and sit down beside me

"It's all your fault if I do since you did this to me so if I get fat it's all because of you" I yelled and ran out of the kitchen

"I told you before no weight or sexual comments stupid" I heard Lexi say to him as he followed me, I ran up to his bedroom

"Elena I'm sorry you're not fat your beautiful still you just don't want to put on any extra weight aside from the baby weight"

"Just stop Stefan I get it I'm going to be a whale by the end of this"

"No that's not what I meant I just researched after Lex took you home yesterday and they say that you should only put on baby weight you will still be the beautiful girl I fell in love with if not more beautiful as your carrying my baby" I started crying happy tears and hugged him he sighed hugging me back I loved that he had researched into it for me it's cute how invested he is with this

"I love you" I yelled out and felt the tears flow down my cheeks

"There is no getting used to this" I laughed and apologised "It's okay you're just a little sensitive" I furrowed my eyebrows and saw him panic "No not sensitive I mean" I laughed again he was so cute when he got flustered

"Hey you two can we talk" we heard Damon ask from the doorway we nodded and sat down on the bed while he sat down on the chair by Stefan's bed "I've been to talk to your parents Elena" I wanted to scream at him that it wasn't any of his business but he held a hand up stopping any protests from us "Wait before you two scream at me, I told them that you're going stay with us throughout you're pregnancy Elena as I don't mind one bit" I sensed a really big but "But they want you two to consider adoption as they realised that abortion is wrong they regret making you consider that"

"No" Stefan replied before I could "They have no say in this were both almost eighteen and have a right to keep this baby which is what we want"

"Elena is this what you want" Damon asked me as they both turned to look at me I swallowed before answering certain that this is what I wanted

"Yes I don't want my baby just out there I want to keep them"

"Okay I'll support you's and help out as much as I can but Elena you need to tell your parents your decision you can live here as we have plenty of room if that is what you choose"

"Thankyou Damon" Stefan said hugging his brother

"Just know that this is going to be a huge responsibility for the both of you's you have to put this child's needs before yours and as much as I didn't want to be an uncle at twenty three I'm happy for you little brother and Elena" I hugged him as well

"It's younger brother Damon" Stefan replied

"We also have to let your school know if you want to continue going to school Elena"

"Do we have to" it wouldn't be long until the whole school knew by then

"Yes we do I know you'd rather avoid the rumours and stares but they need to know for your safety" I nodded and Damon arranged everything while I called home Stefan stayed with me for support

"Elena" my dad's brisk voice answered

"Hi dad"

"I'm guessing Stefan's brother has spoken to you"

"Yes he's talking to the school now, I wanted you to know that Stefan and I are keeping the baby"

"Are you crazy" he yelled and Stefan reached out for the phone but I held it out of his grasp

"No we aren't we don't want our child out there not knowing who we are, we know what we're doing dad and I hope one day you can accept our choice but for now I'm going to live here so I'll be by to pick up my stuff soon" I hung up without letting him reply and I cried against Stefan's chest

"They will come around Lena I'm sure, it is their first grandchild I know they probably wished the baby came later but they'll see we made the right choice" I nodded against his chest as I was getting sleepy even though I slept plenty last night

"You know I think that we should book in to see the doctor" I shook my head I really didn't want to see a doctor I hated them ever since I was little "We have to eventually, got to make sure our little one is okay" I shook my head again "Elena I know your scared of them but we have to make sure"

"Later I'm tired"

"I didn't mean now we can schedule one for a later date but we should soon since we don't know exactly how far along you are and that's important" I sighed and finally looked up at him

"I'm scared that they'll tell us that I'm wrong" it was true I may not even be pregnant and I caused all this trouble over nothing

"Then we need to know we can't wait until you start showing" I sighed nodding against his chest "Have a nap and we can call later okay" he helped me under the covers then kissed my forehead

"Lay with me at least until I fall asleep" I needed him with me

"Of course" he laid down beside me and ran his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep

When I woke up later that day I had to run to the bathroom as my nausea returned, Stefan had left and wasn't here but must have heard me wake up as he ran into the bathroom quickly puling my hair back as I heaved into the toilet bowl, I kept going until there was nothing left to throw up then grabbed toilet paper and wiped my mouth siting back

"You okay" he asked and I shook my head then had to heave again "Elena" he held my hair back and rubbed my back until it stopped again "Is this normal" I nodded as I have dealt with this the last week and hid it from my parents "I'm sorry you went through this alone" I chuckled and stood up once I'm sure it passed then drank some water rinsing out my mouth

"It sucks" I replied finally able to form words and laid my head on his chest he was cool and warm at the same time

"I was coming up here to wake you and ask if you wanted something to eat but then heard you"

"I couldn't possibly eat anything" I replied shaking my head

"You need to eat something since I'm guessing you just lost all that bacon you had this morning"

"I'm fine although crackers sound good right now it might settle the nausea"

"Uh don't know if we have any I'll check if not I'll run to the store will you be alright with Damon" I nodded and wondered where Lexi went but she probably went home I went downstairs with him, they didn't have anything so he was going to the store and I had written out an entire list of things I wanted telling him to add whatever he wanted and Damon added a few things as well, being here when Stefan isn't it was weird but I was now living here which was just as weird

"So you domesticated Stefan in two days I'm impressed" I pinched my eyebrows together as I thought that was an insult but he was smiling "I always did the shopping it's about time he pitched in who knew it would take getting his girlfriend knocked up to do it"

"Gee thanks Damon glad me getting pregnant could help you" I replied I told you he was inappropriate

"I never thought my brother would be the one having a baby before me"

"It wasn't like we planned it" I replied grabbing a glass of juice and sat down next to him on the lounge he was watching some car show which didn't interest me in slightest

"I talked to your school explaining the situation they will want to talk to you on Monday before class and I suggest you two see a doctor before then just to confirm the pregnancy"

"Thankyou Damon you didn't need to do all this for us"

"Yeah I did it's my brother and you're family now" he elbowed me softly smiling and I felt myself tearing up that Damon thought of me as family even though I was just the girl carrying his brothers baby it still meant a lot considering everything going on with my own family

I saw Stefan walk in carrying shopping bags once he saw me he set them down and walked up to me brushing the tears away

"Are you okay what happened?" he asked me panicking

"Relax Stefan it's just the hormones" Damon said "You'll give yourself an aneurism before the kid is even born"

"What did you say Damon"

"It's nothing Stefan don't worry" I replied, he nodded going back to the kitchen putting away the food

I walked out to help him but he got it done before I even got there and was making sandwiches which did look appetising but we had to do this appointment thing before we went to school on Monday like Damon suggested and I'd actually like to know if I was actually pregnant even though I highly doubt I'm not as I have so many symptoms and hate to figure out that all of this was for nothing

"We should call the doctors, Damon already told the school and suggested that we should find out if I'm actually pregnant before school on Monday" I said sitting down at the breakfast bar

"Well were free now if you want to call and see if they have an appointment" I nodded and we rang the number of an ob-gyn who had an appointment available in thirty minutes, I got changed quickly and we got into Stefan's Porsche driving to the hospital

I was bouncing my leg nervously I was kind of hoping that we could put off the hospital visit even though I knew we couldn't as it'd be nice to know if I was actually carrying a baby I really hoped I was as I didn't want to have to admit to my parents that it was a misunderstanding and in truth I had gotten so use to it and love the idea of having a baby with Stefan

"Calm down please" Stefan spoke up and placed his hand on my knee stopping it bouncing

"Stefan what happens if I'm not pregnant we went through all this for nothing" I replied voicing my worries

"Then we deal with it later but for now let's focus on the appointment, Elena there is no point worrying about the what if's" I nodded and we parked I got out of the car and he held out his hand for me I grabbed it and smiled glad he was here with me as I wouldn't have been able to do this alone

We walked to the right part of the hospital and I saw multiple posters of pregnant women and there were even multiple heavily pregnant women waiting for their appointment which made me look away as we walked up to the desk

"Hi we called and they said they could squeeze us in today" the lady at the desk looked up at the sound of Stefan's voice and smiled she was clearly in her mid-twenties but that still didn't seem to stop her ogling him like hello I'm right here

"Name" she asked him smiling

"The appointment should be under Elena Gilbert" she finally looked at me as if only just noticing that I was here like duh he's in the maternity ward

"Yes here you are take a seat and the doctor will call you in shortly" we nodded and took a seat where I resumed bouncing my knee as seeing all these heavily pregnant women made me nervous and more frightened of this

"Elena" Stefan warned placing his hand on my knee again "Calm remember" I nodded and looked up at the desk as the lady was staring at Stefan from across the room

"You have an admirer" he followed my gaze and laughed

"Sorry cougars aren't my type" I laughed and it felt relaxing but I stopped when I saw a lady who looked like she was ready to pop staring at us with pinched eyebrows but smoothed them out when she caught me staring back at her

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude and stare but you two look so young how old are you" she asked and I looked down

"Uh almost eighteen" Stefan replied for us and she looked away and didn't say anything else as she got called in she stood so awkwardly that her partner had to help her stand "I guess that's my future in six or so months"

"Thanks Stefan way to give a girl self-esteem issues" I replied and he laughed

"You don't need to worry about your self-esteem you'll always be beautiful to me"

"Elena Gilbert" a nurse called and I sighed then stood up walking with Stefan into a room where they took my weight, height and asked me the embarrassing but necessary questions like when my last period was and my symptoms then took a quick blood sample which I hated and had to look away as they stuck the needle in "Okay a doctor will be with you shortly" we nodded and Stefan grabbed my hand when I started looking around wildly at the posters and displays they had me feeling very overwhelmed by them

"Just breathe Lena"

"Okay Elena, I'm Dr. Alver I see in your charts your period is two weeks late and you've taken three home pregnancy tests which came back positive" I shook her hand and told her that's right "And I'm guessing this is the possible daddy"

"Yes I'm Stefan Salvatore" they shook hands and she prepped some equipment then spun back around to face me

"Okay Elena I need you to change into this gown and if you could pee into this cup I can do a more reliable test then we'll go from there" I nodded an she showed me to the bathroom, I drank some water then peed into the cup which was gross then changed into the hospital gown going back into the room where she got me to take a seat on the table and grabbed a white stick which she put into my urine sample then waited a couple of minutes which were hell on me I kept looking up at Stefan for reassurance "Pink means pregnant" she held up the stick and I saw a pink end "Congratulations you are pregnant" I nodded and breathed in and out calming myself down

 **Reviews are welcome and much encouraged let me know how you like the story so far - Buddy0412**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dealing with the Parents

"I'm pregnant" i asked just so that she could confirm it again

"I take it by your age this isn't a planned pregnancy, lay back for me" I followed her instructions lying back on the table

"No it was an accident"

"Do your parents know" she replied looking at the both of us as she felt around my stomach

"My parents know yes" I replied and looked up at Stefan who was frowning she was looking at him waiting for him to answer but I knew he wouldn't "His parents passed away, his older brother is his primary caregiver and he knows to" I added for Stefan who smiled thanking me

"Okay then, Elena would you like Stefan to step out or is it okay"

"Why does he need to step out" I asked

"I'm going to do a transvaginal ultrasound" I looked dumbfounded, she smiled "I have to put this into you as we won't get a clear result this early with a Doppler yet" she held up a large wand and I gulped grabbing Stefan's hand squeezing tightly

"No he can stay" there was no way I was being left alone in this room when she was about to put that in a place only Stefan has been, I watched as she put a condom on it then some type of gel then got me to take my underwear off

"Okay Elena I need you to relax" I nodded even though that was impossible so I looked up at Stefan instead and felt her put it inside me I squirmed as it felt so wrong but didn't look away from Stefan's face he looked back into my eyes smiling and running his thumb over the back of my hand that he was holding, I could hear her clicking buttons but didn't dare look

"Okay Elena you see that flickering there that's the baby's heartbeat and is around eighty one beats per minute which is a good thing" I looked over as did Stefan who smiled at seeing our baby for the first time "Everything looks great and your around six weeks give or take so you can expect your baby mid-February next year" she pulled the thing out and gave me some paper towel to clean up "You can change and meet me in my office just down the hall first door on your left" she washed her hands then left

"I'm pregnant" I had to say again as it felt so final

"Were pregnant Lena" he hugged me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear

We went to her office and she talked us through some options which we refused as it was customary for young pregnancies then she prescribed me some prenatal vitamins that we could pick up at the drug store

"Congratulations again Elena and Stefan I hope to see you again in four weeks" we nodded and left but by the time we left I was feeling exhausted but also hungry again and was really craving a McDonalds cheese burger

"Hey can you stop and get me a cheese burger"

"Hungry already and I thought you hated greasy food"

"Don't judge me I have cravings" I replied making him smile and pull into the nearest McDonalds going through drive through "Oh and cookies" he laughed and added them to the order

We pulled up at the window where he payed and once we got our food we sat in the parking lot eating and just talking, I savoured my cheese burger as if it was the last thing I was going to eat this baby is messing with my appetite I'm going to get fat

I felt my phone ring in my pocket so I dug it out and answered it quickly without reading the caller ID

"Hello"

"Hey Lena, Caroline and I thought about going to the movies tonight you should come with we need a girls night out" I loved the sound of that but didn't know if I would last as the exhaustion was getting worse I needed to sleep

"It sounds great Bon but I'm feeling quite tired I'll catch up with you two another night though"

"You sure we will make it worth your wild, Care was going to sneak some booze into our cokes" I sighed and said no again then hung up

"You know you should tell them"

"No I want to make sure I'm out of the woods I could still miscarriage during the first trimester" he frowned at the sound of that but we had to be prepared if that did happen

"Elena please try not to worry about the worst case scenarios and enjoy this time, were pregnant let's just focus and enjoy this time" I smiled and nodded "You ready to go home or does our baby want more food" I laughed and shook my head

"No but we are ready for a nap I'm tired" he smiled kissed the side of my head and drove back to the boarding house we walked in and saw Damon sitting on the lounge reading the paper he looked up at us over the paper and we decided to trick him on the way home by acting as if we weren't pregnant

"I'm guessing by the faces it was bad news" he said folding the paper but then we both smiled, I was mainly smiling because Damon thought it was bad news that I wasn't pregnant when my parents would probably be jumping for joy "Or not"

"Were pregnant Damon" Stefan replied and Damon's face lit up

"Thank god I thought you guys got bad news I'm getting used to the idea of being Uncle Damon" I laughed and sat down on the lounge "Elena don't you think you should go and tell your parents I think they deserve to know" I grew angry as I don't think they deserve to know they're the ones that kicked me out, but I did need to grab my stuff before school on Monday

"Yeah actually I need to grab some stuff from home anyway" I replied getting up again

"We can do that later you said you were tired" Stefan reasoned but I wanted to get my stuff now so that I didn't have to worry about it later

"I'm fine I've got a second wind of energy" it was probably because I was still so mad at them, he sighed and picked up his keys again but Damon threw him his keys instead

"You'll fit more in the Camaro" oh my god we were going in Damon's Camaro I've always wanted to ride in that car not that I don't love Stefan's vintage Porsche "See Stef told you, you should have gotten a muscle chicks dig them" I blushed when Damon caught my mental happiness

"Oh shut it" Stefan smirked as we went to the garage and hopped into the Camaro I was practically jumping in my seat "This reminds me of the first time you got into the Porsche"

"That's because I love your Porsche and I was also jumping up and down because I was on my first date with the Stefan Salvatore" I replied watching his face light up with a boyish smile

"I hate it when you call me that" he was laughing so I knew he didn't

"No you don't, and what I did bag Mystic Fall's star quarterback which everyone is still secretly hoping they too can get a piece of"

"Well I hope they all enjoy disappointment as there is only one you" I smiled and kissed his cheek as he pulled down the driveway

I still remember all the students dumbfounded looks when Stefan and I first walked in together It was the day after our first date and we walked in hand in hand which caused everyone to turn and stare, Bonnie and Caroline were practically jumping up and down, Lexi was trying to seem uninterested but I knew she was happy for Stefan the only one who looked generally pissed was Katherine who walked up to us and acted like I wasn't there instead flirted with Stefan, I tried to let go of his hand as I was still insecure that he didn't really want me but Stefan held tightly and introduced me to her as his girlfriend a little louder than normal so everyone heard as well

I loved seeing Katherine's anger as she looked between us and I still laugh at the way she stomped her foot pouting and ran away

"What are you laughing at" Stefan's voice brought me back into the car and I looked over at him regarding me with a smile

"Oh I was just reliving the first day we walked into school after our date and Katherine's anger" I laughed again as he chuckled

"That was the best day of my life" he replied grabbing my hand and kissed the back of it "I still can't believe she stomped her foot like a child, I'm so glad I realised that you were the one otherwise I'd be stuck with that forever" I laughed again but it faded to a frown when we pulled up outside my house, we waited until I was ready

I sighed then got out of the car, Stefan followed my lead letting me set the pace as we walked up the pathway and onto the porch, I raised my hand and knocked softly waiting for someone to answer the door and it was Jeremy who finally did

"Hey Jer is mom and dad home" I asked him as he let Stefan and I in

"Elena where have you been dad won't tell me anything" oh then that means they haven't told him I'm pregnant

"Elena honey oh thank god I've been so worried about you" my mom ran up and hugged me

"I'm fine mom really, is dad home" I asked her grabbing Stefan's hand so that they'd notice he was here as well

"He's still at work sit I'll bring you something to eat you must be hungry" I smiled at her but came to my senses she was still the one to stand behind my father when he wanted me to get an abortion

"I'm okay mom I'm just here to pick up my stuff and to tell you that we went to the doctors today and they confirmed my pregnancy" her face fell and I looked at my brother whose face seemed to be going red with anger

"You got my sister pregnant"

"Jeremy not now" my mom reprimanded him "Honey you know you don't have to leave we can sort through this there are still options" I was growing angry and saw Stefan's anger rise as well

"No mom we want this baby, we are going to keep it and I hope one day you can all understand that this is good and meet our baby" I walked away leaving them tagging Stefan up with me so that he didn't blow and yell at my family as they still were my family

I opened up my closet and reached for the suitcase on the top shelf but couldn't reach it, I tried jumping for it but Stefan grabbed my waist scaring the shit out of me

"You shouldn't be reaching for things or jumping Elena" he reached up without even needing to stand on tippy toes and grabbed it for me

"Thank you and I'm not invalid just yet"

"You don't want to put too much strain on yourself" I know he was looking out for me so I smiled and put it on my bed grabbing the two smaller bags out that were inside

"Can you pack my clothes while I grab my bathroom stuff" he nodded and started unloading my tall boy while I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush and…. I feel like I missing something ah I reached into the cabinet and grabbed my other essential things once this baby was born

I walked back out into my bedroom to see Stefan on the last drawer which happened to be my underwear drawer I tried not to blush as I helped him grabbing the more embarrassing lingerie pieces I had from awful shopping trips with Caroline

"You know I never thought you were a lingerie girl" he said smiling holding up some lingerie, I grabbed them off him and threw them into my suitcase "How come I have never seen you were this stuff" he held up another and I snatched them from him

"Stefan" I blushed "Caroline made me buy them and if I did this would have just happened earlier" I added pointing to my stomach he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a hand on my stomach

"Nah I think this happened because life had this in store for us considering the many times we had done it unprotected before that"

"What no it was only the last two times because you were to handsy and couldn't wait" he nodded but I could tell he was being sarcastic then leaned down to kiss me but I heard the door slam downstairs and my dad yelled my name which meant my mom called him and he left work just to see me

I quickly tried to pack the rest of my clothing but we could hear his foot falls as he climbed the stairs then walked straight towards me

"I told you that you were to never see Stefan again but you still bring him into my house"

"Don't worry were leaving" I zipped up the suitcase just as he grabbed my forearm yanking me back "Let me go" I saw Stefan get angry and grab my other arm it was a tugging contest "Stefan relax please"

"You are not living with them Elena you are my daughter, I don't care that his brother said you could live with them you are not ruining your life for a stupid mistake"

"It wasn't a mistake dad, we want this baby and there is nothing you can do to stop us I'm almost eighteen so you have no say in this" I yanked my arm and stumbled with the force that was necessary to get out of his grip but Stefan caught me keeping me on my feet

"You are still my daughter"

"No I'm the girl that you kicked out yesterday so I'm just doing want you wanted, Stefan let's go" he nodded and grabbed my suitcase while I grabbed the smaller bags "I hope one day you can see past this for your grandchild's sake" I left with Stefan saying goodbye to my mom and brother then we went back home

Stefan made room for me in his walk-in and space in the bathroom I sat on the bed after we unpacked and I finally let all the emotions erupt at once my anger, sadness, regret and happiness he just sat with me rubbing my back letting me get it out of my system

After I was done I was almost asleep with my head on his shoulder, so he helped me lay down and tucked me under his golden duvet, I always loved his room it had a certain bachelor but calm vibe his bedroom was up another set of stairs from the second level it had exposed beams, brown wooden floorboards and they had refurbished an adjoining bathroom ensuite he also added a walk in robe last year as Lexi brought all his clothes and he ran out of room in two tall boys

"I'll be downstairs okay" I nodded and snuggled myself further into the warm bed, he kissed my head then left turning out the lights

I heard him checking on me regularly before finally coming to bed as I heard him take a shower then climb into the bed with me, he kissed the back of my head and wrapped his arm around my waist laying his hand on my stomach the action filled my heart with love that he had been so accepting of this considering most guys would have hit the road by now

"I love you so much" I thought he was talking to me and figured out I was really awake but he was leaning down to my stomach so he was talking to our baby even though they wouldn't be able to hear him yet I did and it almost made me blow my cover "I know life out here may not be ideal yet but I'll never let anything happen to you or your mom I love you both so much" he kissed my head again then settled down in the bed and I listened as he fell asleep

Once I was sure he had fallen asleep and I heard his soft snores I opened my eyes to look at him he was laying on his stomach with one hand above his head and the other still on my stomach which made me smile he had a smile playing on his lips which made me wonder what he was dreaming about

"I love you Stefan" I said kissing his cheek then fell back asleep

We spent all of Sunday just lounging around the house watching TV or reading or I was napping as the tiredness hasn't eased any and I was nauseous throughout most of the day, I didn't tell Stefan I heard him talking to our baby letting him have that moment with our child as he would be so embarrassed that I had heard him

When I woke up this morning that didn't seem to change either because as soon as I woke up I had jump out of bed and empty my stomach so that's what I was doing enjoying myself dry heaving into the toilet bowl, I heard Stefan approach and he held my hair back rubbing my back knowing that I had to just let it all out before talking

When I was sure I was done I leant back against the vanity recovering and wiping my mouth then looked up at Stefan, he was kneeling in front of me waiting patiently

"I hate this part" he smiled and nodded understanding then helped me stand so I could brush my teeth ridding myself of the foul vomit taste

"You want some breakfast"

"Just toast or something that will help the nausea" he nodded kissed my head then went downstairs while I got ready for school although I wasn't really up for it I knew I had to go I should at least finish high school since college was out of the question now, I still wanted Stefan to go to college especially if he got his football scholarship we could always arrange something if that happened

I walked downstairs seeing Damon, Lex and Stefan all talking in hushed voices which stopped as soon as I walked in which made me curious knowing they were talking about me

"What are you guys talking about" I asked sitting down as Stefan pushed a plate of toast and scrambled eggs which made my stomach turn I grabbed the toast and pushed the eggs back to him he frowned and pushed it back to me "No eggs its making me sick" I said pushing the plate to Damon who was sitting next to me

"Do you want something else then" he asked avoiding my earlier question

"No but I want you to answer my question, what were you talking about" they all looked at one another before Lexi finally answered

"I was with Kol last night" I fought the urge to gag as I knew what she was doing with Kol as that's all they did "He got a text from Kyle, you got a text from Ben, you got a text-"

"Get to the point Lex" I cut her off as I know she was procrastinating

"Right basically he got a text from the rumour spreaders that you're pregnant"


	6. Chapter 6 - Confrontation

"WHAT" I yelled how the hell they know already, I couldn't believe that there was already a rumour going around

"This is why I didn't want her to know" Stefan came around the bench and tried to get me to calm down

"How the hell do they know already?" I asked her since she was the only one giving me answers

"Apparently whoever started the rumours saw you and Stefan at the maternity ward on Saturday and they even took a picture" she showed me the picture of us coming out of the doctor's office "They must have seen you go in there and Stefan being the main source of spicy rumours thought they'd follow you two" oh my god

"Elena it doesn't matter what they think it's just rumours don't confirm anything they'll get over it" Stefan tried to console but I know that they won't get over it especially when I start showing as that will confirm their suspicions

"They are not going to get over it Stefan especially when I start showing within the next few months"

"It was bound to happen Elena it just did a little sooner than planned" Lex replied and I walked away why does everything have to go wrong

"Elena" Stefan called me back but I needed time to think, I went upstairs and into the bathroom splashing cold water on my face then looked at my reflection, I lifted my shirt and just stared at my still flat stomach although it was harder than before in just six weeks

"Lena were going to be late and we still have to talk with Mr Phillips"

"Everyone is going to stare" I replied looking over at the doorway where he was standing still with my shirt up

"Let them stare their irrelevant Elena its only you, me and this baby we worry about okay" I nodded as he placed his hands on my belly "What were you looking at"

"Just thinking that this won't be so little in a couple of weeks" I replied he smiled and kissed my head

"You'll still be the most beautiful girl in the world to me" I pulled my shirt down and we walked downstairs, Lex smiled at me and we left for school

When we pulled up at school I saw every head turn towards us as they all recognised Stefan's Porsche I cursed this car now they all were waiting for a look at me

"Stefan I can't do this" I sunk down in my seat hiding from their gazes

"Yes you can Lena" I shook my head and saw Lex lean forward

"Elena walk in there and embrace it don't let them bring you down your doing one of the toughest things a woman can do bringing another life into the world because of the love you two have for each other" I smiled and nodded at her, Stefan shot her an appreciative smile then got out of the car I breathed in and out as he opened my door and held out his hand for me

I took his hand and stepped out of the car, then Lex got out pushing the seat back into place and closed the door with slam Stefan frowned at her for disrespecting his precious Porsche, we walked into school going straight to my locker first I could feel every eye on us it felt like the very first time I walked in with Stefan all over again

"Everyone is staring at me" I whispered glancing around

"What did we say ignore them" Lex spoke up louder than I would have liked

"Elena" Caroline and Bonnie ran up to us and I felt bad having not been the one to tell them "Is it true" they asked at the same time

"Guys later okay" I said as I watched Katherine walking up to us

"Stefan" she purred "You didn't call after the party"

"There's a reason for that Katherine" he replied and I laughed this was so much like that first day that it was funny

"Oh Elena I'm amazed he's still with you but then that's probably why you told him and everyone you got knocked up because you know someone like Stefan doesn't go for people like you" I felt my anger rise how dare she

"Katherine stop making a fool of yourself" Lexi cut in before me

"Why it's true she probably cheated on Stefan and it isn't even his baby as whenever we had sex he covered up so there is no way that baby is his she's a slut"

"Why don't you just shut up for once in your life Katherine or is that too hard for, you don't know the truth so stop digging yourself further and waste your time on your latest flavour of the month" I knew she had been hooking up with Klaus lately

"You little-" she went to slap me but Lexi punched her straight in her fake-nose job and everyone cheered

"You touch her or Stefan and I'll do worse than that Katherine" Lexi screamed and I saw Ric approach us

"Alexia go to the principal's office now, you two as well" he escorted us to the main office and made us wait while Mr Phillips talked with Lex "Your mom called your Aunt telling her everything" he said waiting with us as he had to give his own statement on Lex punching Kat

"Really" I asked

"Yeah then Jenna told me" I nodded "Congrats guys but you could have waited you know" he laughed and it felt good to have some of my family on my side and not so cold towards me

"Thanks Ric" I said as Lex came out

"I got detention hey Alaric" she said spitefully but she was laughing

"Alexia go to class you're already late" they never called each other by the nicknames

"See you guys in class" she left and we got called in

"Sit down Elena, Stefan" Mr Phillips said pointing to the seats I sat down and so did Stefan who grabbed my hand in support "Now your brother told me of the situation Stefan" we nodded and let him talk "Now Elena I have let most of your teachers know the situation and the school nurse so if you have any problems you let them know and they'll take care of you also you'll need to keep up with your work so you have enough credits to graduate"

"Yes sir I know and I'm going to do the best I can do" I replied

"Damon also requested that I change your classes so that you are always together but unfortunately given we are so far into the year that would only set you two back as you'd need to catch up so Elena I suggest you tell some of your friends which could watch out for you and Stefan if anything happened you would be notified that's the best I can do" Stefan went to protest but I calmed him down by squeezing his hand

"We'll be fine with that" I looked at him telling him to let it go and that I'd be fine I was going to tell Bonnie and Caroline the rumours were true so they could watch out for me

"Elena given that you can't do any physical activity you will be excused from gym but we will be giving you some extra work so that you can still get enough credits" I nodded and he finally excused us and we went to class with Stefan warning me to be careful and text if I felt off in any way

I walked into class and all eyes turned to me, I gave my tardy note to the teacher then took my seat in between Bonnie and Caroline they both smiled at me and I wanted to let them know so I sneaked my phone out and texted them

 **Rumours true sorry I didn't tell you – Elena** they texted back almost straight away

 **Oh my god congrats I can't believe it – Caroline**

 **Wow Elena that's great – Bonnie**

I smiled as they accepted it I just wish my parents had it hurt me that they didn't the one time in a girl's life where we truly needed our parents guidance and they couldn't accept it, it made me upset

By the time I walked into history I was getting hungry and tired but also had to pee really bad, I put my stuff down then walked back out to the bathroom thankful that it wasn't that far from Ric's classroom

By the time I had got back to class everyone was already seated and Ric had started the lesson I apologised and took my seat Stefan mouthed if I'm okay and I nodded to reassure him and listened to Ric go on out WW1

When the bell went for lunch I was practically pulling Stefan towards the cafeteria as I'm starving, this kid is seriously messing with my appetite

"Easy Lena you'll pull off my arm go sit and I'll get you food"

"Thank you anything savoury and salty" he chuckled softly as I took a seat at our usual table, Lex sat down already with her tray of food and I eyed her burger making her laugh

"I can see someone's hungry" she handed me her fries and I thanked her

"It's not me" I whispered savouring these until Stefan came back making her laugh

"I picture a boy because they definitely have Stefan's appetite" she said and I looked around but not many people were here yet since I practically ran here

"Keep it down Lex" Stefan said putting a tray down with two burgers, fries and a coke and water I knew the water was for me as Stefan wouldn't let me touch caffeine "I heard you like all the way back there"

"Mostly everyone knows"

"Yeah but were not confirming it remember they don't know for sure unless you scream it to the rooftop" he sat down next to me and laughed to see me holding Lex's fries "Hungry today"

"Ravenous" I replied making him laugh

Life got better at school when we didn't confirm the rumours to be true and they couldn't tell so they died down, Katherine was still shooting daggers my way but that's nothing new, I was managing to keep up with my school work I'm just going on nine weeks I still had my nausea, tiredness and felt a bit dizzy some days

I was getting dressed after my shower this morning and noticed that my breasts just seem bigger as I put my bra on and it hurt them a little as the cup just felt wrong I needed to look into this I pulled my shirt on and pulled my jeans on which were getting a little snug these days then walked back out to the bedroom I saw the book Stefan had brought and flicked trough until I found the nine week page

"Just great" I muttered when I had read through it, I tried to avoid reading this book as reading it scared me but if I was about to go through all this so soon maybe I should know, I know Stefan had read this thing front to back and it would be easier just to ask him but it felt weird discussing this stuff with him

"Elena what are you doing" I screamed as his voice came out of nowhere and I dropped the book when I jumped

"Stefan don't do that you're going to give us a heart attack" I said picking up the book and put it down on his desk

"Sorry were you reading that"

"No" I deflected I had made it clear that I didn't want to read the book when he brought it but he had just caught me in the act

"Sure, you know you can ask me"

"Yeah that's because you read it front to back in two hours" I replied smiling at him

"What's going on" he asked smiling, he looked for any way to get involved as I know he feels left out but right now there was nothing he could do

"Nothing I just noticed something when I was getting dressed"

"What your jeans starting to get tight" he asked and I pinched my eyebrows together "Don't get mad I'm merely making an observation" he added trying to put his hand down my pants which he couldn't get very far

"Stefan" I wiggled and blushed, we hadn't had sex at all since I found out I was pregnant and I could feel it was taking a toll on us sexually as we went from having sex every chance we could get to nothing in a heartbeat but lately I just wasn't feeling up for it "No it wasn't that"

"Ah you're breasts are bigger that's it" I looked up to his smiling face in shock did he really notice that "I read the book remember I know their supposed to be growing bigger by now" huh maybe I should read the book, I looked down at it "You can ask me anything I want to know what's going on I feel useless right now" I looked back up at him he was brooding, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him

"You're doing so much already Stefan I couldn't do this without you" I kissed his chest and he lifted my face to look him in the eyes

"I want to be invested with everything that's going on" I felt so bad for him as I get to feel everything while he just has to sit back and watch I couldn't imagine it

"You are" I replied hoping to reassure him "I promise okay you're doing everything I need you too" he nodded and kissed me I couldn't wait until the nausea and exhaustion were over

When I entered my twelve week I grew extremely excited as I was feeling so much better the nausea and fatigue has eased off and we had another doctors visit today which meant we were skipping school but Mr Phillips had emailed us our work today having been told about it we tried to get an afternoon appointment but they were all booked out they only had early appointments

I was getting ready before we had to leave and felt a slight change in my stomach there was definitely a change there it looked swelled, my smile grew as I yelled for Stefan he had to see this he seemed more depressed lately and the feeling that he couldn't connect with our baby was present

"STEFAN" I yelled again and saw him and Damon both come running into the bathroom looking panicked, I blushed as I was just in my underwear and Damon looked away

"What is it Elena you okay the baby"

"What oh yeah were fine but look" I run my hand softly over the swell and his face lit up

"You're showing" he came over and felt it himself, Damon was smiling but trying to look anywhere else so I pulled on my jeans and pulled on a singlet laughing at his behaviour "You can turn now Damon she's dressed" Damon turned and smiled at me

"You know you scared the shit out of us" he said

"Sorry I didn't mean to I was just so excited" I replied feeling my little belly again it was so cute I couldn't believe it

"I love you so much" he kissed me in front of Damon and I blushed

"Alright you two you're going to be late I've had my heart attack today so get going" Damon interrupted we laughed and I finished getting dressed then we went to our appointment

I was thankful I didn't have to deal with that other reception lady as today it was an elderly lady that checked us in, we took a seat and I avoided looking around as all the posters and diagrams still made me nervous

"Elena Gilbert" a nurse called us in after a little while we stood and walked into the room going through all the usual stuff like my weight gain I almost freaked out right there when it said I lost two kilos as shouldn't I be gaining weight

"Is that normal for her to lose weight" Stefan asked and the nurse smiled at him

"Most women tend to lose some weight during the first trimester its nothing to worry about just yet" he still looked slightly worried and I knew I would be seeing food as soon as we got out of here, she checked my blood pressure which was normal, measured around my stomach and I smiled when she confirmed that it had grown slightly "Dr. Alver will be in shortly" I nodded and sat down on the chair while I watched Stefan pace nervously

"Stefan sit down its fine I have been vomiting a lot these last couple of months" he sighed and sat down next to me then grabbed my hand

"Right I'm sorry I'm just so nervous" I laughed at the irony of this as last visit it was me that was so nervous and now it was him

"Relax and calm remember" I copied his words from the last visit and he smiled knowingly just as Dr. Alver walked in

"Elena everything looks great now let's check that baby's heart beat" I smiled and hopped up on the table lifting my shirt, Stefan came over to stand next to me I grabbed his hand as she put a small thing on my stomach which was connected to some hand held machine

She flipped it on and moved the little wand around until we heard a thumping sound come out of it I almost cried when she confirmed that was our baby's heart beat "That sounds perfect still around eighty beats per minute" she turned the machine off and put it back "You two have one healthy baby" I smiled as I felt Stefan squeeze my hand and sigh "I can see dad is a little relived have there been problems"

"No, he's just having trouble connecting" I replied

"Most fathers do as there's not much on the outside happening but there's plenty on the inside if I was to do an ultrasound you'd see they look more tiny human than alien" I nodded hoping hearing her that, Stefan would relax a little

"Thankyou Dr. Alver" he said shaking her hand

"Please call me Alice I think we can be on first name basis" she winked at us and we left when she cleared us

The next day when we were walking into school I was trying to suck my stomach in hoping to hide it just a little bit longer but found it nearly impossible

"Stop trying to suck in your stomach" Stefan whispered in my ear, he had his arm around my shoulders so it didn't look odd that he was whispering in my ear, we walked to my locker and I grabbed my books out putting them in my bag that I started carrying around with snacks in as I got peckish around second period

"I don't want it be known just yet"

"You're only going to get bigger" he smiled whispering he was overjoyed something was finally happening on the outside

"Hey Elena" I heard Care come up behind us followed by Bonnie and Lexi "We were thinking of a shopping trip after school you should come since you have way more energy lately" she asked and as much as I hated shopping trips with her and Lex it sounded nice, I hadn't really been out of the house much other than school, my check-ups and food when Stefan tried to get me out of the house as I complained I was going stir crazy

"I don't know" Stefan began

"Sounds great I need to get out of house it'd be nice" I saw Stefan frown at me

"Elena are you sure"

"Ease up Stefan she'll be with all of us, unless you want to come and shop with us" Lex interrupted and wrapped an arm around his shoulder knowing already that he'd say no he hated shopping with Lex as he became her bag mule

"I think I'll pass since I know you want to update your wardrobe which I don't think is a good shopping trip for Elena to go on"

"Stefan we won't let her carry or lift a thing you have my Girl Scout honour" he chuckled

"You weren't a girl scout so that's worth nothing"

"Come on Stefan let the girl out you already got her pregnant" Caroline replied and my head snapped up looking around if anyone caught that

"Caroline" I yelled at her and she cursed apologising "Stefan I'll be okay and I'll take a break if it gets too much you know Lexi wouldn't let anything happen to me"

"Fine" he muttered as the bell rang, I stood on my tippy toes kissing his cheek which he quickly grabbed my face and caught my lips instead kissing me slow and deep

"Alright love birds you can do this later" Lex pulled his shoulder getting him to detach our lips I missed the connection as it's the most we've done since we found out about my pregnancy

"I love you" he said brushing my hair behind my ear undeterred my Lex pulling him to class

"We love you to" I replied and heard Caroline and Bonnie awe then we finally went our separate ways to class

"You two are so cute together even after all this time" I smiled as we walked in late

At lunch Stefan seemed pissed and I was worried that something had happened he seemed fine in history but that might have been an act, he was still Stefan as he got my lunch for me but he just seemed off because like he could read me sometimes, I could read Stefan

"Lex is Stefan okay he's not mad I'm going shopping is he" I knew she'd tell me whether Stefan had told her not to

"No Tanner is threatening to kick him off the team if he misses practice again" oh I knew he'd missed a couple of practises but I didn't know he was in danger of losing his spot on the team he still played at all the games and I watched but he did miss a few practices

Stefan came back before I could answer her setting my lunch down smiling but I knew that was his wall he puts up so that he doesn't worry me and I really hate it when he does it because I tell him everything well mostly everything unless I know he'd panic I didn't tell him which was rarely anything

After lunch I pulled Stefan to the side so that we could talk he was surprised by my actions and immediately started thinking something was wrong with the baby

"No Stefan were fine but why didn't you tell me Tanner is going to kick you off the team if you miss practice" he sighed and I heard him curse Lexi under his breathe

"Don't worry about it"

"Stefan you shouldn't let yourself get kicked off the team you love football"

"I loved football Elena but it's not important anymore"

"Stefan listen to me okay just because I can't go to college doesn't mean you shouldn't and if you can get your football scholarship than you should I will follow you anywhere you want to go"

"Elena-"

"Come on Stefan it's what you and your dad always dreamed about you told me that the very first time we met so don't give up on your dream" he cringed at the mention of his dad but he needed to be reminded of that "Go to practise I can wait around school for you and study or Damon can pick me up"

"Okay" he hugged me and I realised we were really late for class "Where did I find someone as amazing as you"

"You entered the library" I replied making him laugh and we went to class my teacher was really angry when I came in late but Lex and Caroline smiled since they also took art

"Did you get him back into football practise" Lex asked once we were given today's tasks

"Yeah I think I got through to him"

After school I walked with Lex, Care and Bon to Stefan's car waiting for him as I told them I had to see him before we left to make sure he went to practice, when I watched him finally walk up he seemed to be lost in thought

"Yo Stefan back to earth" Lex yelled at him and he snapped out of it

"I thought you guys would have left already" he asked us

"Elena didn't want to leave without seeing you first" Care replied, he smiled at me and walked up to me

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay" I sort of lied, I did want to see if he was okay but I also wanted to make sure he was going to football practice

"Mmhmm" he cupped my cheek and brought our lips together "I'm going relax, go enjoy a girls shopping trip just call me if anything happens I'll still have my phone on me"

"Okay" I kissed his lips once more then we went going in Hailey's car I felt really strange going anywhere without Stefan as we haven't been apart once since I moved in with him

We finally got to the mall and Lex dragged us to the more expensive stores, I could never afford anything here especially now that I didn't live with my parents so I was just following Lexi and Caroline as they ran about the store picking out clothes they liked

We had moved onto three other stores Lex and Care already had six bags each and I was trailing after them like a lost puppy

I was sitting in the store waiting for them to finish browsing when I saw Katherine approaching me I should have known she'd be here and knew straight away that I'm going to hate what she's going to say so I looked around for Lex or the others but couldn't see them

"I'm amazed to see you here Elena shouldn't you be somewhere for pregnant people"

"Go bother someone else for once Katherine I'm not in the mood"

"No I want to bother the one that stole my boyfriend"

"I didn't steal him you two had been broken up three months before Stefan even asked me out"

"Exactly three months if you had just stayed the book freak we would have got back together if you just stayed away and be invisible that would be me" she yelled catching the attention of almost everyone in the store "You have nothing I don't but he picked you over this"

"Katherine I can't explain it Stefan and I were meant for each other you'll find what we have one day I'm sure"

"You don't know that" she pushed me back and I fell as it was sudden and unexpected then everything went dark I thought I heard Lex yell my name but was out before I heard anything else


	7. Chapter 7 - Problems

When I woke up I could hear some sort of beeping noise, my eyes fluttered open and I saw a grey roof so I looked around I was in hospital what happened to me why am I here

"Elena thank god" I heard Stefan say and he came into my view from the seat by the window, I knew I was in hospital but couldn't remember anything at the moment "Are you okay"

"What happened?" I asked him slowly

"You don't remember anything" he said and I shook my head which hurt, I grabbed the back of my head wincing when I hit a tender area "Easy you took a heavy hit to the back of the head"

"Am I, are we okay" I put my hand on my stomach

"You're okay the baby's okay" he put his hand over mine "I was so scared that I lost you, Lexi rang telling me that you fell, that Katherine had pushed you I swear I'm going to-"

"Stefan it wasn't her fault our conversation got heated" it was coming back to me slowly but I could remember things and really felt bad for Katherine I understood why she was the way she was, she still loved Stefan in her own way

"I don't care she could have seriously hurt you"

"Stefan" I heard Damon's voice as he knocked poking his head in "Elena your awake good you had us worried" he walked in and gave Stefan a foam cup I could smell that it was coffee so they must have been here a while as Stefan only drinks coffee when he's trying to stay awake

"As long as the baby's okay that's all that matters" they both nodded as we heard another knock and Dr. Alver walked in

"Elena it's great to see you awake you gave these boys quite the scare, you're very lucky if you had hit your head just a little bit lower you could have broken your spinal cord" I saw Stefan flinch "But you'll walk away virtually unscathed but I do suggest you get plenty of rest"

"Can I go home and get rest" I asked her hoping I could get out of here

"It would be better if you were here so that we can keep you under surveillance"

"I'll get plenty of rest and I highly doubt these two will let anything happen to me" I sat up showing them that I was okay

"Okay but if you get dizzy or have any extreme headaches I suggest you come straight back in and I want one of you to wake her every couple of hours" she discharged me and they took me home but they both were already getting on my nerves Stefan was fussing over me and Damon was also making sure I had everything so that Stefan didn't have to leave my side

"Stefan please just sit down I'm okay" I pulled on his hand making him sit down beside

"You sure"

"Yes" I replied kissing his cheek "I'm one hundred per cent okay" I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder tucking me closer then threw and blanket over us

"You know I've never been so scared when Lexi called me, I'd just finished practise and was on my way to steal you away when she called I drove so fast it wasn't funny then rushed in just as they were looking you over they wouldn't let me in the room until they had made sure you and the baby were okay" I looked up as I couldn't imagine how that felt for him to have to wait outside like that "Promise me you'll avoid Katherine, she could have killed you"

"I don't think that was her plan and I shouldn't have made her angry like that"

"It doesn't matter" I let it go as I was falling asleep "Go to sleep I'll have to wake you in a couple of hours" I nodded snuggling into his side wrapping my arm around his waist and the other hand over his heart

I heard Stefan trying to wake me up but I really didn't want to I was comfortable in his warm embrace

"Come on Lena you just need to answer a few questions"

"No I'm comfy" I snugged into him more

"What's your name" he asked

"Elena Marie Gilbert" I answered bored

"Do you know where you are?"

"In the embrace of my boyfriend and the father of my child in the old Salvatore boarding house" he chuckled at my smart ass comment

"Your clear" he replied kissing my forehead but I quickly raised my lips and caught his kissing his slow but passionately, I found myself climbing onto him straddling his waist I threaded my fingers into his hair tilting his head back I felt more attracted and turned on right now, his hands found my waist "Elena we shouldn't be doing this" he said stopping but I could tell he really didn't want to stop

"Stefan I'm finally feeling good for the first time in months, I know our relationship is suffering sexually"

"It isn't were fine"

"Exactly were fine I don't want to be fine I want to be close again I want you" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his

"Stefan have you woken oh sorry" Damon came in but quickly left seeing our position I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't I wanted Stefan so badly that it was killing me not to be close to him

"Elena I just don't know if we can" I understood then that it wasn't that he didn't want to, it was because he thought he would hurt our baby

"Stefan you won't hurt the baby their perfectly protected, please I need you" he picked he up with his hands on my butt, I squealed in surprise as he carried me upstairs to his bedroom

He sat me down on the bed and I laid back as he followed supporting his weight still and kissing me passionately slow, I laughed when he brushed my hair aside at his boyish smile

"I still don't know about this"

"I promise its fine trust me" I'm amazed he didn't read up on this as he has re-read that book twice and had even brought a different book when he had finished it

I grabbed the hem of his shirt behind his head and pulled it, he helped me pulling it the rest of the way off I ran my hands up his side it had been so long since I could do this without rushing to the toilet to vomit or stopping because I had fallen asleep

He moved his lips to my neck and travelled a hand up my shirt he brushed over my stomach and it tickled making me laugh, he grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head I felt a little subconscious as my stomach was popping out and my breasts were bigger I crossed my arms across my chest but he grabbed my hands and moved them to lie beside my head and held them there as he kissed my lips again

"You're so beautiful Elena" I grabbed his belt and unbuckled it then pulled it from its loops

I then unbuttoned his jeans and drew the fly as he did the same with mine I laughed as it felt so good being with him like this again, I heard him kick off his shoes then left so that he could take off mine and pulled my jeans down discarding his own leaving us in our underwear

I sat up to unclip my bra taking it off for him, he stared and it made me blush as it felt like our first time again

"They are getting bigger I could get used to this" I brought my arms to cover up again but he pulled them away "Don't hide Lena" he kissed my lips in encouragement hooking his fingers in my panties pulling them down "At least we don't have to worry about condoms now" I laughed as he discarded his own boxers and climbed up my body settling between my legs supporting his own weight

"That's what got us in this mess" I replied kissing him as he brushed my hair out of my face again

"If you feel uncomfortable or any discomfort tell me straight away okay you did just get out of the hospital"

"I promise" he nodded and entered me it felt so right to have him this close again

After we both climaxed we laid together amongst the sheets waiting for our breathing to return to normal, my head was on his chest and he was brushing my hair down every so often and kissing my forehead as well

"I didn't realise how much I missed this" Stefan whispered kissing my head once more

"What" I asked rubbing circles on his chest

"This you lying on my chest after we made love"

"Neither did I" I kissed his chest and fell asleep again safely tucked into the crook of his neck and his arm wrapped securely around my waist

When my sixteenth week came I was really starting to get a bump that was obvious I was wearing baggier clothing to school but I could see some of the other kids look at it which made me nervous and try to suck in my stomach which was a feeble attempt as I couldn't

"Elena were going to be late for school" I was standing in front of the mirror in our bathroom staring at my stomach I could see Stefan's pride when he saw what I was doing he loved that I was now showing

"Stefan they're all going to start noticing" I pulled my shirt on as he came to stand in front of me placing his hands on my hips

"We can't keep hiding it it's not going to slow just don't worry about them were happy, were starting a family a little early yes but it's not up to them to judge us"

"I just don't want to be laughed at"

"Ignore them okay" I nodded and pulled on my jacket

We walked into school and I saw multiple people stop to stare I tried not to pay them any attention as we walked to my locker

"Elena oh my god you look great" Eve hugged me and I pinched my eyebrows at her

"Please I look like fat"

"No you look-" she cut off and I looked at Stefan shaking his head

"Pregnant" Lexi finished walking up to us and Stefan slapped his forehead

"Stefan she's not about to break into tears"

I hated school the next few days as we heard the rumours start again and this time they weren't going anywhere as it was so obvious I was pregnant

We had another doctor's appointment today and if we wanted we could find out the sex I didn't know if we should as I'd love to be surprised but Lex and Eve were dying for us to find out saying that they had to know so that they could buy the perfect baby gift

"Stefan do you want to find out the gender" I asked him as we drove to the hospital

"I don't know what do you want to do and don't worry about Lexi and Evelyn"

"I'd like to be surprised but then I'd also like to know so that we can plan the nursery theme"

"We can always do a gender neutral theme"

"True" I looked out the window at the passing trees and thought about maybe doing a forest theme since the boarding house is surrounded by beautiful forest why not bring the outside in to our baby

"Elena we'll find out if you want it's up to you okay I'd love to be surprised but then I also would like to know what we're having" I looked over at him and he meant that so we were back to square one

When we got to our appointment we went through all the usual stuff like my weight, blood tests and were now doing an ultrasound we hadn't done one since we confirmed my pregnancy so I was excited to see my baby again

I was laying back on the table with my shirt up and Dr. Alver was moving the wand over my stomach, I was waiting as patient as I could but I was starting to worry when we didn't hear anything I could feel Stefan rubbing circles on the back of my hand

When our baby's heartbeat filled the room we both let out a relieved breathe and looked at the screen it definitely looked more like a mini person then an alien this time

"Everything looks great your right on schedule Elena" I breathed another sigh in relieve as she confirmed everything was fine "Would you like to know the sex" I looked at Stefan and decided not to I want us to be surprised

"No we want to be surprised"

"Okay am I printing pictures" I nodded my head and she printed two copies then sent us on our way as we answered a few more questions

On our way home I couldn't stop staring at the ultrasound picture and running my finger over it from their head to their body they looked so cute and I still couldn't believe that I was conceiving this little person we made together

We pulled into the garage and Damon met us at the door he was always interested when we came back as to what was going on or if we had a problem

"So am I getting a niece or nephew" he asked moving aside

"We didn't ask" I replied sitting down and put my feet up on Stefan's legs as he sat down next to me

"How did you not ask?"

"We don't want to know we want to be surprised Damon" Stefan replied for me and started massaging my feet I loved that he did this without me even asking for him to

"Great so I have to continue guessing" I laughed as he walked away into his office then looked back at Stefan who was smiling at me

"What" I asked when it started to feel like he was drilling a hole in my head

"Just you, you're amazing" he leaned over and caught my lips it was unexpected but definitely not unwanted as my sex drive has been through the roof lately

"Mm and how am I amazing this time" I replied

"Because you're carrying our child" he put his hands on my stomach then kissed it I laughed and felt some tears as it was so adorable "Why are you crying" he asked brushing the tears off my cheeks

"I'm not, I'm just so happy that you're here with me"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Elena" he kissed me again I found myself crawling into his lap grabbing fistfuls of his hair and moving my hips against his, his hands found my waist and stopped those movements "If you do that I won't be able to control myself"

"So don't" I breathed out kissing his lips again he growled softly grabbed my butt then stood I squealed and held on tightly to his neck "Stefan you are going to drop me"

"Please you're still light as a feather" I had gained six kilos since I became pregnant so I knew I wasn't light

He walked up stairs to his bedroom and laid me down on the bed discarding his clothing and mine so quickly then was soon on top of me and I apologised to our baby having to hear all this and get knocked around a bit

We laid beside each for ages just talking not at all bothered with our clothes just yet Damon knew better than to walk into Stefan's bedroom especially lately as he has already caught us twice in the middle of sex but I didn't care much my sexual appetite was insatiable

"You know we should start thinking about names" I groaned and rolled away from him but he turned me back and put a hand on my stomach rubbing it softly "Don't you think your mommy and I should give you a name by now" he leaned down and talked to my bump which I found incredibly cute

"Stefan don't try to use our baby against me already" I laughed

"I would never" he laughed back "But don't you think we should have some idea of names before you go into labour"

"I'm not due for another five months we have plenty of time"

"You say that now but the rest of the pregnancy will fly by and we will have nothing to call our son"

"Or daughter" I replied

"Yes or daughter as I'd be happy with either one, we don't have to settle on anything we can just spit ball ideas"

"I always thought Natalia was cute" I replied and he smiled

"There you go was that so hard?"

"Oh shut it" I punched his arm

"Natalia does sound cute" he replied

We talked about some names we both liked and some of them sounded really cute and I loved most of them just didn't want to pick until the baby was born as I'd know when I see their face for the first time

I was sitting in history copying down what was on the board as Ric wrote when I felt a fluttering come from my stomach I put my hand on it and squirmed as it felt really weird kind of like butterflies in my stomach

Stefan caught me rubbing my stomach and looked over at me with worried eyes but I shook my head and mouthed I was fine but he shook his head

"I promise I'm fine I just thought I felt something" I whispered which caught Lexi and Bonnie's attention as Bonnie was in front of me and Lexi was in front of Stefan but none of them could say anything as Ric turned around rattling on about WW2 as we moved on

When the bell went I gathered my books which Stefan grabbed off me as soon as I stood as he wouldn't let me carry anything he thought was dangerous and I let him be knowing there was no point arguing with him as it was also useless

As soon as we left Ric's classroom Stefan pulled me aside and I sighed as he needs to relax otherwise he was going to drive me insane

"What happened in class?"

"Stefan I told you I was fine you can't worry every time I feel something"

"But I do worry" he replied, I sighed giving in because I know he won't let up and I was hungry

"It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach it was nothing maybe the baby was moving around"

"Wait you mean you felt the baby move" his face lit up with happiness

"Stefan shh"

"Elena the ship has sailed of people not knowing you're showing and they all know, no matter how much you try to wear baggy clothes" he put his free hand to my stomach and I know he was trying to feel for himself but I know the baby had stopped moving around his face fell slightly

"Don't worry you'll feel the baby soon okay" I kissed his lips and we walked into the cafeteria after dropping off our books in our lockers, he got me to sit down at our table before going to get our lunches as I couldn't stand up for too long

"What happened in class" Lexi asked after a couple minutes silence

"I think I felt the baby move" I whispered and looked over to find Stefan as he had been gone for a while and I saw him talking to Mr Tanner he was arguing with him which I knew meant bad news "What do you think that's about" I asked Lex pointing to Stefan

"Probably because the team is playing out of town this weekend"

"This weekend" I asked just to clarify

"Yeah but you always come with us so I don't know why Stefan's mad" my face fell I knew why I had my doctor's appointment on Saturday Stefan wouldn't be back in time for it not unless he drove all night which he couldn't do as the team rode in a bus together and he'd be tired after the game so I wouldn't want him driving all night

"I have a doctor's appointment early on Saturday"

"Oh yeah that'd be it" she replied as we watched Stefan walk back here and put our tray down

"Stefan go to the game" I said as soon as he sat down, he sighed and prepared himself to argue

"I can't Elena we have the appointment"

"I will be fine on my own it's only this once, I will call you before and after letting you know how it went"

"You can't drive so there is no way for you to get there"

"I have Damon to drive me, I'll be fine you have to go you still have a chance to get your scholarship remember that" he smiled and kissed my head

"Why can't I ever say no to you even when it goes against all my better judgements?" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and

"Because you love me and know I'm right" I replied

Friday afternoon I walked with Stefan to the bus he really didn't want to go but I had told him he had to, I saw Damon leaning on his Camaro waiting for me since he needed to drive me home as Lexi was taking Stefan's Porsche and I couldn't drive anyway or I could but Stefan wouldn't let me

"Call me before and after the appointment" Stefan said for the third time

"Stefan I promise I will call you before and after"

"Stef you're not going off to war here I promise nothing will happen to her while you're gone" Damon interrupted walking up to us

"Salvatore on the bus now" Mr Tanner called him waving Stefan over

"Be safe" Stefan hugged me as tight as he dared and kissed my forehead "I love you"

"We love you too" he smiled patted my stomach once then got on the bus

"I really hope you have a boy because Stefan will drive you's nuts with worry if you have a girl" I laughed and we walked to his car as we watched the bus pull out

"I'll watch out for him Elena" Lex called driving past us

"I know you will" I yelled back

Stefan had already called twice since he left making sure that I ate and that I was resting he even spoke to Damon and I laughed as Damon translated to me after he had hung up

"Okay Stefan says I have to cook something healthy"

"Damon you can't cook any more than I could" he laughed and grabbed his keys

"What Stefan doesn't know?-"

"Won't hurt him especially now" I finished and we drove to McDonalds and splurged a little even getting ice cream because I really felt hungry

When we got back home I was feeling tired so I told Damon I was going to bed then went upstairs changing into one of Stefan's shirts as I missed him and it smelt like him, I laid down in Stefan's queen sized bed that was very lonely without him

I looked at the clock and realised I had been lying here for an hour trying to go to sleep but just couldn't seem to fall and found myself wondering what Stefan was doing now maybe I should call him the game should be over now

I called Lex instead just in case the game wasn't over but her phone went straight to voicemail I tried Stefan and his phone also went to voicemail I got up and went downstairs to grab a glass of milk it usually calmed me down so that I could sleep when I was a kid

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the fridge then turned around jumping ten foot when I saw Damon standing behind me

"Damon" I pulled the shirt further down as I was only wearing underwear underneath

"I heard you come down here sorry I scared you" I nodded and poured myself a glass of milk sipping slowly at it "Are you okay why are you still up" I felt like a child when they treated me like this but I know he was only following Stefan's orders

"Couldn't sleep I guess this little one senses Stefan's absence their moving around a lot tonight" he smiled and nodded "Have you heard from Stefan tonight the game should have finished by now but I can't get a hold of him or Lexi"

"No not since before the game started when he told me I had to make you a healthy dinner" he laughed as he didn't do that

"I should probably try and sleep my appointments at nine" I grabbed the milk and took it back upstairs

I was lying on my side with Stefan's pillow beside me I was hugging it to my side with my hand on my stomach the baby wouldn't stop moving tonight

When I finally managed to fall asleep I was rudely awoken by my phone ringing but when I opened my eyes it was daylight so I must have been asleep for a good six hours which wasn't much, I answered it without even picking it up and clicked the loud speaker button

"Hello" I answered lazily

"Morning beautiful" I heard Stefan's voice so I picked up the phone putting it to my ear

"Finally" I replied but was smiling

"What is something wrong with the baby?" I laughed at his reaction

"No, no everything's fine I just tried to reach you last night but your phone and Lexi's were off"

"Yeah they went flat and we couldn't charge them until we got back to the motel" I pinched my eyebrows as if he wasn't at the motel then where were they "The game went over time Madison Heights won" he added so I was relieved that was it

"Aw poor baby" I replied laughing which made him laugh

"How is our little one" I laughed again and rubbed my belly

"Kept me up most of the night I think they missed you"

"I miss you guys too"

"STEFAN SHUT UP ITS SEVEN THIRTY IN THE MORNING" I heard Lexi yell out and for something to be thrown at him but he just laughed telling her to get up

"It's seven thirty already" I asked glancing at the clock on Stefan's side of the bed it was actually eight I jumped up which was a bad move as I swayed and felt dizzy

"Elena you okay"

"Yeah sorry I just got up to fast" I heard him sigh

"You know you shouldn't do that"

"Yeah, I know" I went into the bathroom and put the phone down on the bench while I brushed my teeth and washed my face

"I want you to promise me that you'll be careful"

"Stefan I'm always careful this baby means the world to me as its part of you"

"Elena are you up, we better get going if we want to make it on time" I heard Damon knock on the door

"Be down in a minute Damon" I called back and listened to him go back downstairs "Hey I got to go I'll call you back after the appointment"

"Can't wait and remember to breathe" I laughed

"I will, love you"

"Love you too tell Damon to make you breakfast before you guys go"

"I will now let me go so I can check on our baby" he sighed and I know he was upset that he was missing this appointment

"I really hate that I have to miss your appointment"

"I'll still have plenty more okay"

"I know" we hung up and I got dressed but couldn't get my jeans up so I tried another pair but they were really snug I think when Lexi comes back we need to do and emergency shopping trip for bigger sizes

I walked downstairs and saw Damon had cooked bacon but he was looking really flustered and it smelt like it was burning so I ran over and helped him by turning it all off before he burned down the house

"Damon what are you doing"

"Stefan texted saying I had to cook you breakfast" I shook my head and threw out the charred bacon

"Well I don't think he meant for you to burn down the house and kill me" I laughed grabbing some pop tarts out of the cardboard and put them in the toaster

"That's not healthy" I glared at him and he held up his hands "Not my words Stefan wants you to eat healthy"

"Well Stefan isn't carrying a baby who makes me crave pop tarts"

With our argument or discussion depends how you put it was over I enjoyed my pop tarts then we left as we were going to be late

When we got to the maternity ward I was trying not to laugh as Damon seemed nervous to be here his eyes were looking around wildly as we walked up to the reception desk and I groaned it was the nurse from our first appointment the one that flirts with Stefan

"Hello I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Alver" she looked up and immediately smiled at Damon and I rolled my eyes

"Yes take a seat she will be with you shortly" she stared at Damon and him smiling at her didn't help as I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the waiting area

"Seriously" I shot at him when we took a seat

"What she was cute" I rolled my eyes at him again

"Elena Gilbert" I got up and we went into the room where we did all the usual stuff I was used to this by now and just got through it then we did an ultrasound so we could get some pictures and to check the anatomy of my baby

I rolled up my shirt and she put the gel on my stomach Dr. Alver usually did the ultrasound but she must be busy this morning

"Can I request lots of pictures" I asked because I know Stefan would want to see

"You got it lots of pictures" she agreed smiling and put the wand over my ever growing belly

"So can you tell me the sex" Damon spoke up and I yelled out no "She can tell me but not you" he added

"I can't without my patient's approval"

"Sorry this is my boyfriend's brother he wants to know but we don't" I apologised to the nurse who was looking at the screen with pinched eyebrows which had me worrying that something was wrong, I looked at the screen but couldn't see any noticeable problems

"Everything okay" I asked

"Dr. Alver will go over all the results" she answered which wasn't much of one and didn't help

"So is that not a yes" I was worrying now

"Do you see something wrong" Damon asked and I was thankful he was here

"I'm just taking pictures I'm not qualified to read the results" she wasn't answering us

"Yeah, but I mean you've read a lot of these things so does everything look normal" I asked more authortive why couldn't she just tell me that my baby was okay

"I'm really not able to say" I grew angry I don't care if you weren't allowed just do it

"Well if everything was fine you'd say it was fine, so obviously everything's not fine"

"I'm sorry only Dr. Alver can read the results"

"Well how about you go get Dr. Alver" Damon spoke up and I was thankful when she put down the wand thing and walked out to hopefully get Dr. Alver

"Damon" I grabbed his hand as I needed the support but like I would if he was my brother not romantically and looked at the screen trying to find the problem but I couldn't tell and I rubbed the top of my stomach breathing slowly hoping to calm myself down why did this have to happen when Stefan wasn't here

"I'm sure everything's fine this baby is part Salvatore were always healthy" I smiled weakly as it was a good try

Dr. Alver came back in and looked at Damon as she hadn't ever seen him before so I quickly introduced them

"This is Damon Stefan's brother"

"Nice to meet you" she shook his hand then checked for herself "This bright spot on the baby's heart is called an echogenic focus and there is another one on the bowel" I sat up with Damon's help "I know that sounds scary but let me be clear by itself this has no effect on the baby's health or the heart" I breathed slowly as my worry didn't go anywhere

"So what's the problem with it" Damon asked for me as there was no way I could speak right now and I was thankful that he was here as if I came alone I wouldn't be able to cope

"At the moment there is no problem but an echogenic focus can be a marker for possible chromosomal abnormalities in the foetus but like I said could be nothing, a normal variant"

"And you can't tell which one it is" Damon asked again obviously sensing that I wasn't going to talk as I couldn't

"Not from a ultrasound no" she replied looking at me

"Elena" I heard Damon's voice calling me back I was staring at the screen with the spot staring me in the face what happens if my baby has problems how will that affect us

"Sorry, how do we find out then" I asked I had to find out if my baby had any problems so that I could prepare

"We can do an amniocentesis, it's a relatively common procedure where we remove and test foetal cells after the procedure we will put you on bed rest for forty eight hours and after the risk has passed you're back to your life"

"What's the risk" I asked trying to calm down my breathing

"Miscarriage" she replied "Statistically it occurs in about one in three hundred of these procedures" I nodded slowly looking back at the screen showing my baby with that stupid spot they were all looking at me waiting for an answer

"Sorry I think I'm just a little bit in shock"

"I know it's a lot of information you should take some time, discuss it with Stefan and let me know what you want to do tomorrow okay" I nodded slowly again

"Okay, thankyou doctor" Damon shook her hand again

"Of course now I do get booked though, so if your leaning to have the procedure call right away" I nodded again then she turned to walk out but I was hoping she'd turn around and say that everything will be okay "I'll talk to you soon" was all she said then closed the door and I finally let the tears fall and my head fell to Damon's chest as he hugged me letting me cry into his shirt

"It's okay" he reassured me

"Damon this isn't how today was supposed to go"

"I know but this baby is going to be fine okay they are part you and Stefan so it will be strong, healthy and stubborn" I laughed through the tears

We left the doctor's appointment and I was silent the whole way home just staring out the window with my head resting against the cool glass window, I really wish Stefan was here or that my mother wasn't so against this pregnancy so I could talk to her as I really needed her right now

When we got back to the boarding house I got out and shut the door walking to the house I looked up and saw Stefan standing there with a smile on his face which just made me feel worse


	8. Chapter 8 - Complications

Stefan was looking at me with a smile which just made my heart break and I cried again his smile dropped at the sight

"Elena what's wrong" he ran towards me and put his hands on my stomach

"Stefan" I cried into his shirt as I heard Damon walk up behind us

"Damon what happened" he asked him as I didn't answer I couldn't

"I think you should sit down brother" we walked inside and sat down on the lounge where we told Stefan and showed him the pictures he was as silent as he stared at the ultrasound picture

"We can't do it there is too much of a risk" I heard him finally say which made me look up at him I thought he would want to do this test

"But you will both go crazy without knowing that you have a kid with special needs" Damon replied before I could

"But we'd both go crazy if we lost this baby"

"I think we should do the test" I spoke up Stefan looked back at me with pinched eyebrows he was confused "Stefan I'm not going to be able to stop worrying that something is wrong with our baby"

"But it's too risky Elena"

"Would you two get an abortion if something was wrong" Damon asked cutting in

"NO" Stefan yelled and I agreed

"No not this far but I'd like to know if our child needs special care so I can plan"

"Em nothing will be wrong our baby is strong"

"You don't know that" I cried out

"You're right I don't but I have to have faith that everything will turn out for the better" he replied and Damon left giving us some privacy to talk

"Okay you're right" I agreed and hugged myself into him relieved that he was home "I missed you"

"I missed you to"

We were lying in bed and I was really thinking over this whole thing again as I couldn't put it out just yet I would really like to know if our baby had special needs but if I miscarried I don't know if Stefan would ever forgive me

My parents were also on my mind I'd really like their advice as they have been through a pregnancy whereas Stefan and I this was a whole new experience and Damon wasn't much help and they didn't have any parents who could offer up advice

I looked over at Stefan who was reading his new pregnancy book looking at the next few weeks to come I looked at the clock and it was only seven so I picked up my phone deciding to call my mom I needed my mom right now

"Elena what are you-" he looked up as I sat up and put the phone to my ear but her phone rang out I didn't try again as I talked myself out of it

"Stefan I want to go and see my parents tomorrow"

"But-"

"I know that you are here for me but something's I just needing my mom okay"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed by them again"

"I won't let them get to me but I need to speak to her get advice and yes I know you can tell me anything but you can't learn everything just by reading a book she has personal advice"

"Okay I'll go with you" I shook my head

"I need to do this alone okay a mother daughter thing, I will be careful"

"Okay but I'm driving you" I nodded as I have no other way of getting there

We had woken up, had breakfast and I didn't realise how much I missed his cooking then he drove me to my parent's house, I waited for just a little bit just staring up at the house I grew up in

"Call me when you're ready to be picked up and whatever you do stay here don't walk around the streets" I nodded kissed him chastely then got out of the car he waited as I knocked on the door, I could hear someone getting the door and it was my mom who answered

"Elena I wasn't expecting you" she smiled at me then looked down at my stomach which I didn't even try to hide "You look great" she let me in and I smiled towards Stefan's car then watched him leave as I went inside "Would you like something to eat or drink"

"No I'm okay I had breakfast before I came"

"Are you okay"

"Yes and no" I answered sitting down on the lounge

"What's wrong sweetie has something happened" I showed her a ultrasound picture I brought with me as it would be hard to explain "Oh my god Elena is this the baby" I nodded smiling she was crying and I could tell they were happy tears "So what's wrong"

"This here" I pointed to the dot and she looked up confused "It's a marker for chromosomal abnormalities"

"Oh honey I'm sure the baby will be just fine"

"That's what Stefan said but I wanted your advice"

"Of course honey I'm always here for you no matter what's going on between us"

"There is a test we can do to make sure the baby's fine but there is a risk"

"An amniocentesis" she replied and I nodded glad she knew of the test "You're wondering if the risk is worth it" I nodded again "Honey if you want to do the test you should as I know you, you will worry yourself so much that you won't be able to relax and that could stress the baby out so if you believe that this test is the right thing it is"

"I'm scared that if I miscarry Stefan will hate me"

"No honey he won't hate you I had doubts about that boy but he has been there for you when we weren't and I'll never be able to repay him for that, he loves you and you're young you will have plenty of chances to try again if the worst case happens and I'm not saying that because of my first opinion okay"

"So I should do the test"

"You do what your gut is telling you Elena as its you're motherly instincts kicking in" I hugged her and was so happy to have my mom on my side again "I'm proud of you for doing what you wanted no matter what and I'm happy for you and Stefan you two will be great parents"

"Thankyou mom I'm so glad to have you on board"

"I know and I know I haven't been mother of the year when you first told us" I nodded and we ended up just talking and it felt so good to be able to talk with my mom freely I noticed her look down at my belly every so often

We heard the door open around lunch time and I realised I had been here for hours already but I looked up and saw my brother who looked startled that I was here and he was staring at my stomach

"Hey Jer" I spoke up first to break the awkward tension

"Hey Lena you look"

"I know it's weird" I replied hoping to reassure him that it was okay "Anyway I should go I'm late to go shopping with Lexi" it was half a lie since I wasn't going to be late but was going shopping with Lex so I texted Stefan to come get me

"Wait you're not moving back in" my brother asked I felt bad but he had to understand that I wasn't ever coming home

"No Jer I live with Stefan now so that we can raise this baby without being in split homes"

"But you're splitting up our family"

"Jeremy I know it's hard but Elena needs to think about the baby and she was bound to move out its just happened a little earlier than we expected" I was thankful my mom stepped in

"Well she shouldn't have gotten pregnant" he yelled back and went upstairs

"I'm so sorry Elena it's been hard on him"

"I know it has" I replied and walked to the door where I opened the door but only to be pulled back as my mom hugged me which startled me but then hugged her back I'm so happy that she has gotten past this baby dilemma

I saw Stefan pull up and he got out of the car coming to the door saying hello to my mom who politely said it back which I was also glad that they could be civil

"Elena you will do the right thing okay" I nodded and thanked her then we left

"What right thing" Stefan asked once we were in the Porsche driving home

"Stefan I want to do the amnio"

"I thought we talked about this" he replied grabbing my hand and holding it in my lap

"I know but I need to know if something's wrong so that I can research whatever it is, get the best doctors and figure out a plan for ourselves"

"Elena" Stefan said stopping my babbling "I get it, we'll do the test" I looked up at him expecting him to be just saying that to shut me up but he wasn't

"You're okay with it" I asked

"Yes, because it's going to be fine they do amnio's all the time, the odds are in our favour and then we'll know" I nodded and kissed his hand that was still holding mine

I leaned my head on his shoulder relieved and finally I could stop worrying for now about this as its stressful to know that something could be wrong with our baby

I decided to skip the shopping trip with Lex as I just wanted this test over and done with so we called Dr. Alver when we got home and she said she could squeeze us in today so we grabbed Damon and Lex since they both wanted to come for support and we went to her office where we signed a waver saying we understand the risks

"Just take a couple of deep breathes and relax, okay" she said prepping the huge needle that scared the shit out of me, I was holding onto Stefan and Lexi's hand tightly "You got a full house today" she added smiling at everyone Damon was standing near the bed also and I know she was trying to distract me from the fact she was about to stick that huge needle into my stomach

A nurse was helping her with the ultrasound so that they could see what they were doing and she counted down then put it into my belly

After we did the test we went home and Stefan took me straight upstairs putting me to bed where I wasn't allowed to move for an entire two days

"Are you okay" he asked once I was safely in bed

"Yeah Dr. Alver assured us it went well"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Some juice maybe I haven't felt the baby move in a while and juice usually helps"

"Okay you got it for now you just get comfy" he leaned down and kissed me then left getting the juice

We've been sitting in this bed for two hours already I said that he didn't have to stay with me 24/7 but he insisted saying that he didn't want to leave me so he was lying next to me reading some novel, I hadn't felt the baby move yet and was growing worried

"Why hasn't the baby moved yet" I asked him

"You felt kicks earlier when we were leaving I'm sure it's fine, babies need sleep to"

"I hope so" I rubbed my stomach softly

"Hey" he put down his book and turned to his side putting his own hand on my stomach "You just need to relax and try to sleep"

"Yeah I know" although I know I should I couldn't possibly sleep right now not until the baby moves and I know their okay "Ugh but I can't can you talk to me about something, it'll help me get tired" he laughed softly

"I'll try to not take that as an insult" he replied and I smiled

"You know what I mean, just get me to stop thinking about it, please"

"Okay" he threaded our fingers together "How was talking to your mom"

"It felt so good to be able to talk with her it felt like old times but I really wished my dad could have been there to I hate that he wants nothing to do with this baby" this wasn't exactly helpful Stefan "So that all you got"

"What" he replied furrowing his eyebrows

"Come on I need you to talk to me for the next forty two hours" he laughed again

"Just so you know I think you made the right choice with the amnio, just think about how stressed you would have been not knowing and we've still got just under five months of this pregnancy left, that's a long time" I smiled and yawned as I was growing tired but knew I wouldn't fall until our baby kicked

It was dark outside now and I still couldn't sleep as the baby still hasn't kicked and I feared the worst which is what was keeping me up Stefan was almost falling asleep but was trying to stay awake with me

"I made a mistake" I said rolling onto my side with a pillow supporting my belly

"What?" Stefan said looking over at me sleepily

"With the amnio, I shouldn't have done it, if something goes wrong tonight or in the next forty one hours"

"It won't" Stefan reassured me

"But it could and it would be my fault like you said I would have been stressed if we didn't take the test and that was about me not about the baby and that is not a good reason" I rambled on

"It's not the only reason" he reassured me again

"I just feel like this was my first parenting test and I failed" I replied close to tears "I made it about my needs, my own anxieties not about the baby"

"Elena I promise you that everything is going to be okay you didn't fail" I nodded even though I didn't feel that was enough "Look Lena there's no right or wrong answer"

"Maybe" I couldn't look at him "But would you forgive me if something went wrong" I almost cried at him

"Yes, of course and it won't, it's going to be okay and we will have plenty of time to try again"

"I hope so" I replied

"Look we can't go back, were here now we did the test you got to let it go"

"That's not exactly my strong suit" I said as he wiped away my tears that fell

"I know, I know it's hard" he replied just as I felt a kick and I was so relieved that the baby was okay I grabbed the spot where they kicked and Stefan freaked out "What, wait what is it"

"It's good, the baby just kicked" I smiled up at him and he placed his hand over mine he couldn't feel it yet but I couldn't wait until he could and could also tell that he couldn't wait either

"That's great"

"Yeah it is" I kissed him when he leaned in

The next day and a half was stressful but I was so relieved when I was finally able to get out of bed which I where I was now happily sitting at the dining table while Stefan cooked me bacon and toast

"Can I get you anything else more juice"

"Nope I'm just really enjoying this chair, never knew how much I missed sitting in chairs" I replied making him laugh

"I'm just happy that these forty eight hours are over they were stressful and now we just have the stress of waiting two weeks for the results"

"Let's really try not to stress" I replied as I didn't want to as I have enough to stress about already with school, the normal baby stuff and the problem with my dad and brother "Part of my new philosophy: letting go a little" he smiled and nodded

"All right, I'm in" he held up his hand for a high five and although it was stupid I high fived him anyway and he threaded our hands together after making me laugh

"Elena" Lexi yelled running into the kitchen making me jump slightly "We should go shopping now we need to get you maternity jeans and I want to buy the baby things although that would be easier if you two would find out the sex" I laughed and shook my head

"Green, white, yellow and browns would be fine" I replied giving her ideas

"Lex she only just got out of bed you can wait a couple of more days and Elena and I are going to do the baby shopping if you don't mind you can get them one present and no designer brands" Stefan cut in making me laugh as Lexi only buying one present that wasn't designer was like a seeing a pig fly it will never happen

"Way to ruin my fun Stefan and I said nothing that you couldn't come along" he shook his head and told her no again "Elena please" she begged me looking at me with puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no to that look she knew that I was a sucker for anyone who pouted at me like that

"I guess I could for a couple of hours"

"Elena no you still need to take it easy and shouldn't be on your feet for long periods of times"

"It's not like I will let her run around Stef and like I said you're welcome to come"

"Tomorrow Lex she only just got off bed rest"

"Fine but I'm holding you to that but for now let's online shop" I laughed as she ran and grabbed her laptop as Stefan shook his head

"There is no reining that girl in is there" I asked as he shook his head laughing

We went shopping the next day after school with Stefan tagging along even though he really didn't want to be there but I grabbed some maternity jeans and other clothes that will last me the rest of this pregnancy

Lex and I couldn't stop laughing at Stefan's facial expression when we walked into the underwear section as I need to get some maternity bras he looked so uncomfortable it was really funny that he finally excused himself leaving us as we couldn't stop and my hormones made it that much worse

"Oh my god Lena look" we were walking past the baby section in target and she stopped holding up the cutest little onesie

"Oh it's so cute" it had little bunny footies and the attached hat had bunny ears it was so adorable "But Stefan would kill me" I replied but she grabbed the right size and put it in her basket "Lex I can't ask you"

"You didn't ask me" I smiled and thanked her resuming our search for Stefan which is what we were doing

We found him later in the toy area which I found weird as Stefan wouldn't have set foot in that area usually, we snuck up on him making him jump

"What you doing" I asked him he was hiding something behind his back "Stefan" I warned he smiled shyly and showed me a stuffed spotted dog he was hiding

"It was supposed to be a surprise"

"Stefan" I cried taking the cute little dog off him "It's so cute baby's first toy from daddy" I hugged him "I love it and so does the baby" it was true they were moving around I could feel it so strong right now I placed his hand where I felt the baby kicking but he didn't seem to be able to feel

"Nothing yet" he said frowning I know he is dying to feel the baby

We went home soon after that as I was getting sore and tired from walking around, we ate dinner which Stefan cooked spaghetti as that was what our baby had me craving then went to bed as I was growing more tired I tried to get him to stay downstairs and spend time with Damon but he wouldn't listen he never did when it came to spending time like this with me

I was lying on my side with a pillow supporting my baby belly feeling the baby kicking me really hard like they were having a party in there it was really starting to get annoying, I groaned loudly and rolled to my back

"What is it" Stefan asked sleepily

"Your kid is keeping me awake" he laughed and put his hand on my stomach but then jerked his hand away

"I felt it" he yelled out proudly putting his hand back and smiled broadly as he felt it again

"Finally now can you go to sleep baby you let daddy feel" I replied talking to our baby

"No I like it" Stefan said excitedly

"You're not the one that has to feel it all night I need sleep we have school tomorrow"

I was finally able to fall asleep an hour later Stefan had fallen asleep just before me with his hand still resting on my stomach and a smile still played on his lips

 **A/N: Sorry about the really late update i have been really busy and I hope you have all stuck it out with me and are still interested in this story, i like to hear your thoughts so be sure to review and fav my story if you havent already**


	9. Chapter 9 - Nursery Plans

The two weeks we waited for our results were hell but we got the good news there was nothing wrong with our baby I was worried over nothing but at least I knew now and I could just focus on our baby instead of finding doctors and learn how to care for a special needs kid

I was now twenty four weeks and looked huge already even though Stefan said otherwise I knew he was just saying that so that I didn't get angry or upset as my emotions haven't settled at all and I found myself getting angry or crying over the stupidest things

We pulled up at school and I noticed a lot of people looking at me hoping to get a second look at me as it was obvious that I was pregnant now and no baggy clothing was going to hide my bulging belly but it didn't bother me as much as I was happy that Stefan and I are starting our family

I was sitting in history paying attention to Ric when I found myself dozing as the baby has been keeping me up this last couple of weeks with its constant moving around and I eventually must have fallen asleep on my desk because Ric's and Stefan's voicing were calling me back to the land of the living

"Huh" I answered groggily

"Elena you need to be awake otherwise you will never pass finals" I nodded as I knew that but it was hard when you have a baby that loves to party as soon as I go to bed

"I know Ric I'm trying but this baby loves to play when I go to bed" I replied as Stefan grabbed my books

"I know it's hard for you dealing with being pregnant and school is a lot at once I'll try and help you out and Stefan can tutor you"

"Of course anything to help Elena graduate" we left and walked to my locker so that I could put my books away "Elena maybe you should talk with Mr Phillips about seeing if you can graduate early you're putting way to much stress on yourself with the baby and school"

"He'd never go for it Stefan he made it clear that I have to complete all my units, I'll be fine I promise I'll just go to bed earlier as the baby usually settles within a couple of hours" we were taking our final exams in two weeks and I was nervous as I couldn't afford not to pass and graduate

Our final exams took a lot of energy out of me as I was studying most of the afternoon when we got home, going to bed earlier so that I could get some sleep and hoped I did as well as I thought I did as this determined whether I graduated in three weeks they were so nerve racking it wasn't funny that I was so relieved when they were finally over

"So how you'd go" Stefan asked once we got home

"I don't know I hope I pass because it's my only chance" he nodded understanding

"Alright come on you finally don't have to study so we can go and do something we need to do" he stood up and held out his hand for me

"Stefan now's not the time to have sex" we haven't had sex in a month as I've other been so tired or busy studying

"I wasn't implying we have sex we have a nursery to build and fill with furniture" I smiled and took his hand going back to his car where we drove to Target and Babies R us

We brought a crib, changing table, bassinet for our room where the baby will sleep for the first couple of months at night as it will be easier, cot linen, blankets , a pram that had all the best features that was ages 0-12, a car restraint that could be removed from the car and made it easier to transport, baby sling, baby bath and we also grabbed a baby bag I know this was going to all cost a fortune and I felt bad that Stefan paid for it all as I didn't have much money but Damon allowed him to tap into his inheritance which made me feel even worse as that money was his even though he assured me he'd wanted nothing else to spend it on than his baby

We moved onto the baby clothes area and picked out a few onesies, day clothes and warm jackets keeping them gender neutral for now we will come buy more when the baby's born but we had enough to last us a few weeks and I would wash and reuse clothes which goes against Lexi's wear once rule that I never followed anyway and they were for a baby

By the time we got home I was exhausted we had the bigger stuff delivered to the house so they should arrive in the next few days, we took all the bags to our room since we didn't have a nursery set up or even an idea of what room we were going to have as the nursery

When we walked upstairs I could smell paint which had me curious but Stefan was smiling and led me to the room closest to the stairs leading to his room, I walked into the room to see Damon busy painting the room a light green colour it looked great and I felt tears roll down my cheeks

"Damon it looks great"

"Stefan brought the paint a few days ago and we picked this room as it seemed the most convenient as its directly in between our bedrooms now you've seen it you shouldn't be in here the paint fumes will harm the baby" I hugged him but then I grabbed my stomach as it tightened like a contraction but it's too early

"What is it" Stefan said running over

"Nothing" the baby was kicking and I didn't feel another so I must have been those Braxton hicks I read about "Were fine just kicking me in the ribs" I replied rubbing my stomach the baby is fine I kept telling myself that

"You gave your dad a heart attack" Stefan replied and put his hands on my belly he loved talking to our baby and feeling them kick I saw Damon looking over at us

"You guys are so cute one happy family"

"Oh come on Damon" I flicked my head towards my belly and came over and put a hand on my belly feeling my baby kick

"I think we have the new football player in the family" I rolled my eyes then left as I needed a nap there was way too much happening today that it was draining my energy, so while I napped Stefan helped Damon

When I woke up a little bit later I walked into the nursery I was breathless at the sight of Stefan and Damon covered head to toe in light green paint but the walls is what caught my eyes

"Stefan, Damon it looks amazing" I startled them and laughed

"You weren't supposed to see yet it's not done" Damon replied

"I don't care I love it" I went to kiss Stefan but decided against it because he was covered in paint

"What no kiss" Stefan said noting my step back from him and he turned mischievous I knew what he was about to do

"Stefan don't this is a nice outfit" I said but it was too late he hugged me and put paint all over my dress and jacket so I grabbed his brush and put a blob onto his face and hair

"You know this means war"

"What no I was just getting you back" I tried to run but he was quickly grabbing my waist from behind and lifted me off the ground

"Stef please don't" I got paint all down one side of my face as his answer so I picked up another brush and went down the other side of his face and next thing I know were in an all-out paint fight both covered in paint when it's finished

"Now that you're done painting each other Stefan a little help here" Damon said still painting the walls

"Don't shower without me" Stefan whispered in my ear

"You expect me to walk around like this" I replied gesturing down my body

"No I expect not I will be with you shortly" he said going over and finishing the wall while I went towards our bathroom and hopped into the shower washing my hair twice to get the paint out I then hopped out getting into tracksuit pants and one of Stefan's shirts before sitting on the bed

"You showered without me" Stefan whined as he came into view and walked into the bathroom having the quickest shower I have ever seen him take and came out of our closet dressed in his pyjama shorts and shirtless all clean of paint

"I couldn't sit down covered in paint I'm sure you survived" I replied lying down and closing my eyes after a long day

"Still tired" I nodded my head as he climbed into bed then started kissing me and pulling me towards him "I love you"

"I love you more" I replied straddling his waist and kissing him as I couldn't help myself

"Love you way more" he said moving his hands up my sides but I pushed them down and sat up so we weren't kissing and decided to tease

"You got sex last month"

"Exactly I want you" he whined

"Nope"

"Yesss" he whined pulling me back down to kiss him but I move my head to the side causing him to kiss my cheek "Please Em"

"Nooooo" I whined mocking him

"Elena are you mocking me"

"Maybe" I giggled as he started kissing my neck

"I will make it feel amazing" he replied all husky and god he could seduce me just with his voice so I grabbed the waistline of his pants and tugged down making him smile at me knowing he had won so he started helping me discard his pants and I quickly took my pants and underwear off before coming back down on top of him taking his full length "Oh I like this better"

"Just shut up" I replied moving on top of him supporting myself by placing my hands on his chest and pushing up and down his length I felt him grab my waist and joined me with each movement so I lifted my shirt off because I hate wearing clothes and then continued on top feeling myself build with each thrust we made together until I came with him and collapsed on top of him with him still inside if me riding out his orgasm while being careful of our precious cargo

"You're always feisty when you're on top" Mood killer Stefan strikes again

"Way to kill the mood Stefan"

"Sorry" he kissed my forehead pulling the blankets up over us and wrapped an arm around my waist before reaching down and pulling out of me and I winced "Did that hurt"

"It's been a while since I was on top" I muttered because I know it bothers him every time he hurts me

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be Stefan after almost two years you still panic and apologize every time you hurt me even the slightest bit I'm fine"

"I know it's a habit I suppose but it's because I don't like to hurt you"

I rolled off of him carefully shaking my head and turned away from him on my side but he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest

"I love you"

"Love you too" I muttered before slowly letting myself fall asleep

 **A/N: Sorry about the very late update, I lost my idea for this story but it's back now i hope, I also hope you all stuck it out with me and enjoy this chapter, keep leaving reviews because it really helps motivate me**


	10. Chapter 10 - MOM'S ATTEMPT TO RECONCILE

**A/N: SORRY, I have been dealing with writer's block so I hope this story is still good and your feedback really helps motivate me so feel free to comment or private message me on my account**

 **PLEASE NOTE: I do not own any of the charecters on the story**

The next couple of weeks were even worse as our birthdays came and went but I was so worried that I didn't pass and wasn't going to graduate that I couldn't really enjoy them and when we finally got our results in the mail I couldn't open mine and got Stefan to do it but I passed I'm going to graduate, I hugged him as tight as my stomach would allow

He opened his and I watched his eyes flick through the text, I could tell he was nervous but excited to see if he got his football scholarship and I was hoping it was to the local college as we had everything set up here, we had finished the nursery

Stefan and Damon built all the furniture when it arrived three days ago, the paint was dry and Damon had put the most adorable jungle stickers on the wall it was gender neutral but still could be a great boys room which is what I knew Damon was secretly hoping for and so was I to be honest I pictured a boy with Stefan's bronze hair and green eyes

"I didn't get the scholarship" he said breaking me out of my imagination

"What" I grabbed it off him and read it for myself and it was true "Those stupid scouts how can they not give you a scholarship you're the best and the most deserving player in the country"

"Elena its fine it just means that we won't have to leave we can raise our baby in the place we both grew up in"

"But Stefan you're dad"

"Would still be proud" Damon cut in we looked over at him wondering when he got here as he was so silent "Dad would be proud of you Stefan no matter what you're starting your own family that's all he ever wanted for us don't worry about those stupid colleges it's there loss" my mouth hung open as I thought Damon wanted Stefan to get the scholarship "Close your mouth Elena and breathe" I followed Damon's words closing my mouth

Our graduation ceremony was great and Lexi's speech was so funny it made everyone laugh we all thought Mr Phillips was nuts naming her valedictorian but she did great, we all got our diplomas then threw our hats in the air

My parents and brother came and I was so glad to see them I hugged my mom and brother my dad congratulated me but didn't hug me but it was okay at least he came it was progress

"I'm so proud of you Elena" my mom said I looked at my dad but he didn't talk to me so I just smiled at my mom thankful that at least she had moved past my pregnancy and my brother was warming up to it

When we got back to the boarding house I grabbed Stefan's hand dragging him upstairs he had worn a suit and he looked really hot all though the graduation ceremony

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I can't stand you in that suit I just want you" he laughed as I continued to drag him upstairs to his room

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist much longer"

"It's your damn Salvatore charm you can't look bad in a suit" I replied pushing him down onto the bed then straddled him carefully watching our precious cargo

I kissed his lips hungrily and unbuttoned his pants then unbuckled his belt as his hands slid up my thighs to rest on my hips but was slowly sliding further bringing up my shirt up, I was feeling really self-conscious as my stomach wasn't getting any smaller

"Don't worry Lena you look beautiful" I smiled and shook my head as Stefan seemed to read my mind like usual

We laid completely naked with the sheets thrown everywhere in our hurry Stefan's hand was on my stomach smiling every time our baby would kick but our bliss was interrupted when Damon knocked on the door knowing better than to just walk in

"Elena you're mom's here I suggest you's get dressed" I looked up at Stefan confused as to why my mom would come here but we got up and got dressed making ourselves presentable so that it didn't look like we just had sex then went downstairs

We walked into the lounge room to see her laughing about something Damon must have said and I hope it wasn't at our expense

"Mom"

"Elena I was wondering if you would like to do a birthing class I would pay for it of course"

"Sorry a birthing class" I had no idea what that was

"It's a class where they teach you what to expect when you go into labour" it sounded like a waste of time I had Stefan who had read three different books on pregnancy

"I think that's a great idea Elena" Stefan said I looked up at him like he was crazy "You should know what to look for when you go into labour"

"I can read that in your books I don't need to go to a birthing class"

"Elena just go to one class, you can see how it is and if you don't like it you won't have to go again, at least you will know what it is like" my mom said and it was only now I remembered that she was here it was so odd to have her here as she has never been to Stefan's

"I don't want to go, I don't need these classes I will be fine" I replied

"Elena can I talk to you for a minute" Stefan said standing and apologising to my mom, we walked to Damon's study so that we could talk "Elena your mom is trying to get involved with the baby do this for her"

"But you know I hate doctors even if it's supposed to help"

"I know Elena do this for your mother then if you need to relax when you get home I'm right here when you get home" he winked and I knew what he meant I laughed and he lead me back out to the lounge room

"Okay these classes sound great"

"Honey I don't want you to just go to make me happy"

"No your right these classes would be great, so when are they"

"Tomorrow morning at the hospital, I'll be by to pick you up by 8" I nodded and tried not to freak out I hated hospitals so this was going to be hell, Stefan grabbed my hand reassuring me as we walked my mother out

When she left we walked back inside and I pulled Stefan back up to his bedroom as I needed to calm myself down and relax which he wasn't complaining to obviously

When I eventually woke up the next morning I pulled the blankets over my head as I wasn't ready to face this thing with my mom

"Come on Elena you need to start getting ready" Stefan said and I felt the bed dip as he sat down and his hand went straight to my stomach rubbing it softly and caring

"No I want to stay in bed all day"

"Now that doesn't sound like you so you're only avoiding your mom"

"Do you have to know me so well" I finally removed the blanket and stared up at him getting an idea "What if I said we can curl up and just have sex all day" he wavered for the briefest of seconds but then he shook his head

"Nice try but you still have to go then you can come home and we can have as much sex as you like"

"I won't be into it then" I tried flirting and ran my hand up his leg but he stopped it from going any further

"You're always into it these days so you're not going to get out of this" I groaned and threw the covers off getting up walking into the bathroom, brushing my hair, teeth then went into the walk in getting dressed

"I hope you're happy" I said once I went downstairs to see him making bacon and pancakes

"I am you'll thank me for this later" I muttered that I wouldn't and he smiled at me putting bacon onto my plate

At exactly eight my mom was knocking on the front door reminding me that I had to go to this and that there was no backing out when we got to the hospital I was more nervous than ever but once I got into the class it wasn't as bad as it sounded I learnt a lot that by the time we left I felt less afraid of giving birth

"So how did it go" Stefan asked once she dropped me home

"It was fine" I said playing it off as I was still mad at him for not giving into my advances

"Just fine" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist but I squirmed out of his grasp then sat down on the lounge "What did I do now"

"You denied me" he lifted my legs and sat down then put them on his lap

"Denied you what" he smirked so he knew exactly what I was talking about "Huh what did I deny you" he said moving his body over mine when I didn't answer him

"You know what" I replied breathing harshly as he was turning me on with just words

"Was it perhaps this" he kissed my neck and his hand travelled down my breasts, stomach than into my maternity jeans rubbing against me making me buck slightly into his hand "Or this" he moved his lips to the other side of my neck and started pulling my jeans down

"Wait what about Damon" I asked him pausing

"He's working and had to leave he won't be back for another couple of hours"

"Are you sure"

"Yes" he pulled his own black V-neck off and as soon as I caught sight of his body I was lost so I pulled my own shirt off and his hands shot to my breasts "I like these there so much fuller"

"Yeah but you don't have to deal with them" he laughed and kissed the skin that was showing from my bra

We unclipped my bra and he sucked on my breasts it felt really weird now that they were so much bigger, he then finished pulling my jeans off and his own then sunk himself in me thrusting

The only thing that I hated being pregnant is that I no longer lasted as long as I used to as the hormones and everything else had me coming so much earlier than I wanted to and I left Stefan hanging a lot but he never complained only worrying about me

We laid on the lounge covered with a blanket as it was cold and we weren't bothered right now to start a fire in the fireplace, his arm was wrapped around my waist with his hand resting on my stomach feeling our baby kick his hand they were always really active after we had sex and smiled because I was just so happy with my life right now


	11. Chapter 11 - Say Hello Little One

When I reached thirty two weeks I was huge but know I'm still going to get bigger and sometimes I would just get so angry at Stefan for being able to look like a greek god everyday as he doesn't have to worry about carrying a watermelon in my uterus which is making my back so sore some days

I was on my recent rant about Stefan being all kinds of sexy and able to see his feet so I was ignoring him which always had him trying to grovel as he hated these rants but my emotions still haven't settled I don't think they will until I deliver

"Lena please I can't stand to have you mad at me you know if I could share this pregnancy I would" he was practically on the floor begging by this point as this is the longest one yet so I found myself pitting him

"I know I'm sorry I'm just getting so over this"

"I know there is only two months left" I nodded and finally let him sit next to me

The rest of my pregnancy just seemed to fly by and I couldn't wait for it to be over but also know I'm going to miss my little baby kicking and punching me but I didn't have to worry about that as they were already a week late when my due date came and passed Stefan grew slightly worried as much as Dr. Alver assured us it was fine that our baby was just too comfortable that they didn't want to come out but she said if the baby didn't come within the next week she was going to induce me

"Anything yet Elena" Stefan asked for the fifth time today we were getting ready for bed and I know he is getting impatient

"Stefan you will be the first one to know if I do okay please stop asking" I kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arm around my waist resting his hand on my stomach which wasn't abnormal since he had been doing it my entire pregnancy, the baby didn't kick or move around much these last couple of weeks and the doctor said that was normal as there wasn't much space for the baby to move

When we eventually fell asleep it was only for me to be rudely awaken two hours later as I felt a really painful tightening in my belly and I knew straight away that that was a contraction or maybe a really strong Braxton hick which I had been having for a few months now so I waited to wake up Stefan who was peacefully snoring beside me

But when I felt another really strong one just fifteen minutes later I knew this wasn't false labour so I shook Stefan he simply mumbled something in his sleep and moved over

"STEFAN" I yelled making him startle awake and he fell off the bed as he had moved so close to the edge

"Elena" he rubbed his head

"I'm sorry but you weren't exactly waking UP" I had to yell the last part as I got a contraction and he immediately became serious rushing over to my side of the bed

"Are you having contractions?" he asked and I wanted to yell out no duh but wasn't able to speak as my face was scrunched up in pain so I knew these were one hundred per cent real so all I could do is nod "Okay um" he was so at a lost to what to do so when the contraction passed I started giving him things to do just so that he wasn't up in my face because I will be snapping at him a lot tonight for hovering

"Stefan double check we have everything in the hospital bag and make sure the car seat is installed correctly" he nodded and took off to do those things Damon had brought a car that we could safely transport the baby as all they had was his Camaro and Stefan's Porsche he had brought some type of Chevy and ensured Stefan it was the safest of its class I just zoned them out it was a car so what I really hated that they had spent so much money on me and this baby and I paid for nothing also living with them rent free

I got changed in a long shirt and sweat pants but had to cringe in pain again they were definitely getting stronger

"Elena" Stefan ran to my side and held onto my waist so that I didn't fall "Okay I should probably call the hospital" I nodded and he grabbed his phone off his nightstand and called leaving a message as Dr. Alver didn't answer then he texted Damon who came running upstairs straight away helping us get everything sorted as I double checked my bag and the baby's bag

When Dr. Alver finally got back to us she advised us that until they were five minutes apart then we should stay put at home or if there was any blood in my water which hadn't even broken yet and Damon timed my recent contractions as ten minutes so we rested downstairs for now waiting

Stefan called and left a message for my parents telling them I had gone into labour even though I told him not to bother he said they should at least know

By the time my contractions had got to five minutes apart it was six in the morning and Stefan drove us to the hospital telling Damon to get some sleep since he had been up with us all morning and we'd call him when then baby is born

We arrived at the hospital around 6:25 am I had my pillow and my suitcase with me, I was really glad Stefan was there with me as I couldn't do this without him

We walked into the hospital, and I yelled at the lady that I was in labour because I had no idea what to really say but the lady at the front desk got my name and handed me paperwork to start filling out, after Stefan filled out the paperwork, insurance and what not, they took me back to my room, I remember my heart beating really loud because I was still incredibly nervous

Stefan had called my parents again and my mom, brother and dad all came down to the hospital, I was glad they were so supportive for me finally, it was almost to the point that I was annoyed, strange I know as I've wanted them to be here from day one

I got into my gown right away and I met my nurse she was so nice she helped me feel comfortable right away, asked who I wanted in the room when it came to deliver and she told me if I wanted someone to leave the room just to let her know and she'd ask them to leave

"I don't mind being the bad guy, just as long as you are comfortable" she said making me smile through a contraction

My mom entered the room and I cried as I was scared of giving birth especially since at first my contractions were just uncomfortable period cramps but it wasn't too long that the contractions became intense causing me to sob through each one

"I'm scared mom" she nodded and held onto my hand helping me breathe through my contractions Stefan also stayed by my side the whole time, I was so scared and in so much pain that I was crying

"Honey you will be fine okay" I nodded at my mom's encouraging words and the nurse came in asking if I was going to have an epidural but I said no the pain was sort of bearable for now

Around 11:00 am, Dr. Alver came in to check me and I my cervix was about six centimetres dilated so we were half way there, I tried to relax by listening to music and watching TV, my mom was in and out of the room, my brother was in the room playing a game on his PSP, Stefan stayed by my side and tried to make me laugh and Damon was now in the room as well which was a little weird but I would get them to leave when I had to push as I only wanted Stefan and my mom with me

My nurse would come in and out of my room every hour or so to make sure I was doing okay but they didn't check me again until about 4:00 pm, by then I was fully dilated and ready to push I could feel some pressure downstairs and I really felt like pushing, the nurse told me, that Dr. Alver was just with another patient so we had to wait and that was easier said than done as everything in me was trying to push our baby wanted out

"Damon, Jeremy" I said pointing to the door but when my mom went to leave I grabbed her hand I needed her help I looked to Stefan to see if that was okay and he smiled nodding knowing what I was asking, Damon and Jeremy left without a word other than good luck

Finally, the nurse came back in and I started pushing around 4:30 pm, with Stefan holding one leg and my mom holding my other leg, Dr. Alver came in around 5:00 pm and guided me through the rest of it, I had never felt so much pain in my life

After an hour with still nothing I rested back ignoring everyone's encouraging words and shook my head I can't do this

"I can't do this"

"Come on Lena you can do anything" Stefan encouraged as he held my hand to his heart and I pushed again until Dr. Alver told me to stop I had sweat pouring down my face which my mom was wiping off every so often

"Okay Elena just one more big push I see the head and we have a lot of hair" that would explain the heartburn all through my pregnancy, I saw Stefan glance down and would have slapped him if I had the energy as he does not need to see that but he smiled "One, two, three and stop" I paused taking a deep breath before I had to push again

"Just a little bit longer Elena" I nodded I had already been at this for two hours

"Okay Elena I want one really bug push you're almost there" I pushed as hard as I could as my energy was almost gone and I heard the cries of our baby finally "It's a boy" I looked at her holding my baby in her arms I couldn't believe it I had a son and even by his cry I knew I loved him

They laid him on my belly and I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he cried a little but then it just seemed like he was looking at me, I was in so much shock but yet I was proud at the same time they left him on my belly while Stefan cut his umbilical cord and while they stitched me up as I tore

Then they took him off of me to clean him up, take his APGAR test, do footprints and handprints and to weigh him, our baby boy was a healthy 8.2 lbs baby, which was a pound more than what they had predicted at my last ultrasound, everything about him was perfect to me I heard my son cry when he protested to their protocols I laughed at Stefan he was so worried every time he cried out they then swaddled him up I saw the nurse carry him back to me all clean, dressed and wrapped in a blue blanket with a matching hat he was so cute, she placed him in my arms and all I could do was stare at him he was the most amazing thing I had ever seen

"He's beautiful Elena" my mom said moving the blanket slightly from his face which caused him to stir and open his eyes

"Hi baby boy"

"That's your daddy" I said proudly smiling between them and Stefan kissed my head

About an hour later, they tried to get me to go to the bathroom before they moved me into the postpartum room, I laughed because I could barely feel anything down there but I had a nurse on each side of me and walked me to the bathroom I sat down on the toilet and she turned on the water to try to make me pee and it did nothing I laughed again

"This isn't going to happen" I told them, she tried every trick she knew to try to get me to pee on my own but they had to do a catheter as I still couldn't feel anything I didn't know if that was a bad thing or not

Then they wheeled me off to the postpartum room as they took him to the nursery, I didn't want to leave him but they insisted the nurses and Stefan got me settled in our postpartum room I was so anxious to get our baby back I was starting to get emotionally sick

When the nurse finally brought him back in he was crying "He's hungry mama!" I smiled, I tried to breastfeed right after I had him in the labour and delivery room but it didn't work out, so I tried again I was pretty determined to nurse him, he latched on pretty well but it hurt the nurse was very helpful and told me to try different positions of holding him she said the best one was the 'football hold' so I put my pillow around me and tried that way, that worked for a while but it hurt so I tried doing other holds he finally got enough and went back to sleep

"Would you like a picture" my nurse asked me and Stefan nodded handing her his phone she took one of me and Stefan, one of me just on my own

"I will go out to the others give you two some family time" I smiled as my mother left with the nurse and I looked up at Stefan we had to name our son

"So what do you think we should name him" I asked smiling up at him

"Well you really liked Cody"

"Yeah but I don't think Cody suits him" I replied he didn't look like a Cody "What about Aiden" that was his favourite boy name we picked

"It's adorable" he replied kissing my head and smiling down at our sleeping son

"So Aiden it is now we just need middle names"

"What about our brothers" he asked and it sounded like a great idea

"Sounds great but which order"

"We can do Aiden Jeremy-Damon" I smiled up at him as he put my brother's name first

"It's perfect Aiden Jeremy-Damon Salvatore" I replied watching him smile but then frown

"Elena we don't have to put my last name"

"Yes we do" I replied kissing his cheek "He's your son Stefan"

"He's also yours" he replied playing with Aiden's hand that he had untucked from the blanket

"I want him to be a Salvatore" I knew everyone would be dying to see him by now "Okay you can let people in now" he went to tell them they could come in

Everyone filed in after Stefan a few minutes later all smiling and I saw that Lex, Bonnie and Caroline was here too

"Congratulations Elena" they all called out and gushed over how cute he was

"Everyone meet Aiden Jeremy-Damon Salvatore" I looked up at Jeremy and Damon they were happy to hear that we used their names, my dad looked up when I said his last name as Salvatore

"He's a Gilbert you two aren't married" I sighed as I hoped he wouldn't argue and cause a scene right now

"Dad it's my choice please don't cause a scene right now" my mom looked at him with her stare and he shut up

"Lena can I hold him" Jeremy asked so I happily passed him over to my brother happy that he was interested finally

He was soon passed around the room until the nurse came back telling them that visiting hours were over and they had to leave and she made a bed for Stefan on the lounge and wheeled the bassinet over next to the bed taking Aiden off me and put him down in it, I felt naked without him in my arms as I spent nine months with him never far even if he was still right next to me

She left saying she'd check back in a little bit later and Stefan and I were once again left with our son and I couldn't stop staring at him he was truly the best thing to ever happen to me since meeting Stefan of course

I can't even remember if Stefan held him other than changing his diapers I think I held on to him as much as I could the whole night

Within the next hour he was hungry again and every time I tried to take him off my breast, he would cry and cry, I laid in my bed and was holding him while he nursed and for the few seconds he was off my breast I would start falling asleep, Stefan told me he didn't want to take him away from me so when I fell asleep he would just sit next to the bed and make sure I wasn't going to drop him or anything we figured it out that he was cluster feeding and he fed so much my nipples were cracked and bleeding

I was so close to giving up on breastfeeding in fact, when the nurse came in to check my vitals, Aiden was asleep in my arms and I was about to ask her to bring in a bottle with formula

"They're all talking about you out there" she suddenly said and I thought, oh great they are talking about how I am just another teen mom and they are all judging me

"Oh really?" I asked

"Ya they are talking about how committed you are to breast feeding and how well you're doing and you're not giving up" she said in an encouraging voice and that's all I needed to hear I wanted to prove that I could keep breastfeeding and not give up and I did I continued through the pain and it got better in time

During the night Stefan told the nurse to take Aiden to the nursery so I could get some sleep, I got mad at him because I didn't want him to leave but I fell asleep right away and they came back with Aiden in about a half hour because he was hungry again and as I fed him I couldn't believe the warm feeling I had in my chest, I loved him so much in just a few hours

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter for this story but I just lost the feeling for it but realised I had this little chapter so I decided to post it for the people who wanted to see it.**


End file.
